Onyx and White Shawl
by Restu D YJJeje
Summary: Sakura ditolong oleh anak laki-laki bermata onyx dan anak laki-laki itu memberi sebuah syal ke Sakura. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Dia kembali ke konoha untuk menemukan anak laki-laki dan juga cinta pertamanya itu,tapi?. . .  Summer jlek, review z. .
1. Chapter 1

**Onyx and White shawl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H.**

**Ganre : Hurt/comfort & Romance.  
><strong>

**Rate : T(may be)**

**summery : waktu kecil Sakura tersesat disebuah taman dan seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx membantunya laki-laki yang menolong Sakura memberi sebuah syal ke Sakura pindah dari SHS ke KHS,disekolah barunya ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bermata onyx,tapi...**

**Warning : Gaje,AU,TYPOS,OOC,DLL.**

**Don't like. . .**  
><strong>Don't read. . .<strong>

**~HAPPY READING~**

Dihari yang menjelang malam,ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berjalan sendirian disebuah taman kota yang sepi.

Lampu-lampu ditaman pun satu persatu telah dinyalakan.

Gadis kecil yang berjalan sendirian itu menangis, matanya sudah memerah dan terdengar isakan kecilnya, meramaikan suasama taman yang sepi dihari yang menjelang gelap.

Gadis kecil yang memiliki warna rambut pink dan mata emerald itu terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan.

Kresekkk!

Suara semak-semak yang bergerak membuat gadis kecil itu kaget dan ketakutan.

"Si.. siapa disitu?" tanya gadis kecil agak bergetar.

Kresekkk!

Dibalik semak yang tadi bergerak muncul seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan gadis kecil pink.

"Hn? anak kecil?apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya anak laki-laki yang memiliki mata onyx.

Gadis kecil yang melihat anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa menambah rasa takutnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? kau tidak perlu takut padaku, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padamu," ucap anak laki-laki dengan tersenyum manis.

"Kau.. anak daerah sini?" tanya gadis kecil memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tidak, aku sedang jalan-jalan,"

"Jalanp- jalan? tapi ini sudah hampir malam," tanya gadis kecil pink yang agak heran.

"Hehe, kau sepertinya pintar ya," tawa anak laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa ada disini?" tanya gadis kecil pink lagi.

"em? mugkin sama sepertimu," jawab anak laki-laki sambil berfikir.

"Kau tersesat juga?"

"Hahaha, kau aku sepertinya pernah mlihatmu dirumah dekat lapangan,"

"Ha?kau tau rumahku?"kata gadis kecil yang kaget + senang.

"Aku sering melewati jalan depan rumahmu,"

"Em.. apa kau bisa mengantarku?" tanya gadis kecil yang agak takut.

"Tentu, mungkin jika aku melewati depan rumahmu, aku bisa menemukan rumahku,"

"Terima kasih,"

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah gadis kecil,tak ada suara saat mereka berjalan.

Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu berhenti dan mengambil sesuatu ditas yang dari tadi dibawanya.

Merasa anak laki-laki itu berhenti,si gadis kecil ikut berhenti, dan menoleh kearah si anak laki-laki.

Set!

"Ha?" anak laki-laki itu memakaikan sebuah syal putih ke gadis kecil yang agak kaget menerima perlakuan si anak laki-laki.

"Pakailah, hari makin dingin," ujar anak laki-laki.

Si gadis kecil hanya mengangguk.  
>Mereka meneruskan perjalanan kerumah gadis kecil dan sama seperti tadi, hening.<p>

Kriiiinnngggg!

Sebuah jam weker berbunyi dan membangunkan seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang tengah tertidur.

"Nng? berisik," gerutu gadis itu menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut,tapi tetap mendengar suara jam wekernya.

Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah,dia bangun dan mengucek matanya yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Sakura, ayo bangun," teriak seorang wanita dari lanti bawah.

"Iya, kaa-san,"balas gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

"Mimpi yang sama lagi," ujarnya lalu kekamar mandi.

Setelah persiapan selesai,Sakura langsung turun dari lantai atas ke lantai bawah,tepatnya kedapur sekaligus ruang makan.

Disana sudah ada ayah Sakura (Kakashi) yang sedang meminum kopinya, ibu Sakura (Rin) yang sedang memasak sesuatu,dan kakak Sakura (Sasori) yang baru saja selesai memakai dasinya.

Setelah ibu Sakura (Rin) selesai dengan aktivitas membuat sarapan,mereka pun mulai menyantapnya.

Setelah sarapan Sakura dan Sasori berangkat kesekolah, dan Kakashi kekantornya.

Bagi Sakura ini hari pertamanya kesekolah di KHS,karena dia dulu bersekolah di SHS, disana dia ikut ibu dan ayahnya karena urusan bisnis orang tuanya, sedangkan Sasori yang tidak mau ikut,memilih tetap di Konoha, dia bersekolah di KHS dan tinggal dirumah yang sekarang merekat tinggali.

"Sakura, kau bisa ke ruang Kepsek sendiriankan?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang sudah sampai disekolah.

"Aniki ini bagaimana sih? tentu aku tidak tau dimana ruang kepseknya, mau ya aku tersesat?" kata gadis berambut pink panjang itu.

"Bukan begitu, aku hari ini ada urusan dengan seseorang," ujar Sasori mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan sebuah garis pink muncul dipipinya.

"Hihihi, akan cari sendiri,bersenang-senanglah dengan Dei-nee!" kata Sakura sambil cengengesan, lalu berlari meninggalkan kakaknya yang salah tingkah.

"Dia tau?" tanya Sasori entah pada siapa.

...

Sakura berjalan sendirian untuk mencari ruang kepsek.

Saat disebuah belokan, hampir saja ia menabrak seseorang yang memiliki mata onyx.

Emerald dan onyx bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

Sakura seakan terhipnotis oleh onyx itu.

Sakura yang masih agak kaget langsung menyadari Kalau orang yang hampir ditabraknya itu sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Onyx? dia seperti anak laki-laki waktu itu." kata sakura yang memandamg punggung pemuda itu.

Lalu dia melanjutkan mencari ruang kepsek.

...

Jam pertama pelajaran telah dimulai, dan Sakura yang sudah menemukan ruang kepsek langsung dibawa kekelas barunya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru,Hatake-san, ayo masuk," kata guru berkacamata bulat dan rambut perak(kabuto).

Sakura pun memasuki pintu kelas barunya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Hatake,aku pindahan dari SHS,salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas dan mata semua murid disana pun memandang Sakura takjup.

"Wah, rambutnya pink! kau mewarnai rambutmu?" tanya seorang siswa yang ada segitiga terbali dipipinya.

"Tidak, ini asli dari sananya," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Kau manis sekali!" teriak anak laki-laki yang memiliki garis tipis dipipinya, dan berambut duren.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura.

"Hatake-san, kau duduk disebelah Hyuuga- san, Hyuuga- san tolong angkat tanganmu," perintah Kabuto pada muridnya.

Sakura yang sudah mengetahuh dimana ia duduk langsung berjalan kebangku barunya.

Saat dia berjalan kebangkunya,dia melihat seorang pemuda bermata bukan pemuda yang tadi hampir ditabraknya.

'Apa disekolah ini banyak yang bermata onyx? kalau benar, aku tidak bisa menemukan pemilik syal putih itu,' batin Sakura yang ingin menangis.

**TBC**

Gomen pendek...

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onyx and White shawl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H.**

**Ganre : Hurt/comfort & Romance.**

**Rate : T(may be)**

**summery : waktu kecil Sakura tersesat disebuah taman dan seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx membantunya laki-laki yang menolong Sakura memberi sebuah syal ke Sakura pindah dari SHS ke KHS,disekolah barunya ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bermata onyx,tapi...**

**Warning : Gaje,AU,TYPOS,OOC,DLL.**

**Don't like. . .**  
><strong>Don't read. . .<strong>

**~HAPPY READING~**

Bel jam istirahat telah dibunyikan, banyak anak-anak yang menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati makan siangnya, tapi tidak untuk Sakura, dia anak baru di sekolah ini, tidak banyak orang yang ia kenal, jadi dia hanya duduk di kelas bersama teman sebangkunya. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kenapa tidak ke kantin Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Ti.. Tidak, aku tidak suka ke kantin." jawab Hinata, gagap.

"Itulah Hinata-chan, dia lebih suka ketenangan," ujar orang yang duduk di bangku sebelah bangku Sakura.

'Onyx?' batin Sakura agak terkejut.

"Sa.. Sai-kun," kata Hinata menatap Sai.

"Hem. Halo, aku Sai Uchiha," kata Sai memperkenalkan diri pada Sakura dengan senyum yang selalu ia tampilkan.

"Hem, salam kenal juga," kata Sakura juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa hanya Sai saja yang berkenalan?" ucap salah satu teman Sai yang ada didepan bangku Sai.

"Iya, tidak kompakan." kata anak yang tadi bertanya soal rambut Sakura.

"Kiba, Naruto? Kata kalian, tadi mau ke kantin," ujar Sai menatap ke dua sahabatnya.

"Tidak jadi, di kantin ramai sekali," kata Naruto, anak yang memiliki rambut duren.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sai innocent.

"Benarkah kau bilang? Itu gara-gara kembaranmu, tau!" teriak Naruto pada Sai.

"Hahaha, jangan lebay gitu," Sai yang di teriaki Naruto malah tertawa.

"Iya, Naruto benar Sai, itu gara-gara kembaranmu yang stoic itu, kami jadi kelaparan." ujar Kiba menekuk ke dua tangannya di dada.

"Dia memang begitu, maklumilah," kata Sai yang merasa tidak enak juga pada sahabatnya ini.

"Tapi dia juga merebut Matsuri-chan dariku!" kata Kiba yang agak marah.

"Haahh, maafkanlah dia, dia memang sulit diatur." kata Sai menghela nafas dan mewakili kembarannya minta maaf pada Kiba.

"Em? Apa Sai-kun punya kembaran?" tanya Sakura yang dari tadi hanya menjadi penonton.

Sai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Seperti apa dia?" tanya Sakura lagi yang agak penasaran.

"Dia itu stoic, dingin, ayam, menyebalkan, dkk." ujar Kiba datar dan sepertinya puas mengatai kembarannya Sai.

"Kok 'dkk' sih? Seharusnya kan 'dll' ." kata Naruto menimpali.

"Terserah aku donk, aku kan yang ngomong," kata Kiba keras kepala.

"Terserah deh." Naruto akhirnya nyerah.

"Apa benar yang Kiba katakan itu?" tanya Sakura pada Sai.

"Sebenarnya dia baik, tapi kelakuannya yang mungkin membuat orang lain membencinya," kata Sai dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Apa dia mirip denganmu?" tanya Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Em? Bagaimana ya?" kata Sai sambil berfikir.

"Kalau menurut siswi-siswi di sekolah ini, dia bagaikan pangeran. Tapi menurutku tidak, memang dia itu lebih tampan dari Sai, tapi dia juga lebih nakal dari pada Sai." jelas kiba panjang dan lebar.

"Kiba, kau salah mengartikan 'lebih nakal dari Sai', dia itu jauh jauh jauh jauh lebih nakal dari Sai," kata Naruto lebay, meralat kata-kata Kiba.

"Baiklah, terserah kau sajalah." ujar Kiba pasrah.

"Sakura-chan, kau kalau mau melihat kembarannya Sai sebaiknya ke kantin, dia pasti sedang di kerumunin 'Fans Girl'-nya," ucap Naruto.

"Ayo ku antar," senyum Sai menawarkan diri.

"JANGAN!" teriak Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai binggung.

"Kau itu sudah punya Ino-chan, mau ngegebet(?) Sakura-chan juga,hah! Biar aku yang mengantar Sakura-chan." kata Naruto menunjuk ke Sai lalu nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Enak saja, aku yang akan mengantarnya." Sambung Kiba tidak mau kalah.

"Teman- teman, aku akan ke kantin bersama Hinata-chan saja, kau mau kan menemaniku Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura melerai pertengkaran kecil teman- teman barunya, lalu di lanjutkan bertanya pada Hinata.

"I.. Iya, boleh." ucap Hinata tentu dengan gugupnya.

"Kalian boleh ikut, ayo." ucap Sakura berdiri dari duduknya.

Saat mereka ber-5 sedang berjalan menuju kantin, ada anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang dikucir kuda, berlari kearah mereka.

"Sai-kun!" terik anak perempuan itu pada Sai dan wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Ino-chan, ada apa?" tanya Sai saat Ino sudah ada di depannya.

"Ga.. Gawat, hosh hosh, Sa.. Sasuke-kun," kata Ino yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Bernafaslah dulu Ino-chan," ujar Naruto.

"Haaahh... Sai-kun gawat, Sasuke berkelahi di kantin!" kata Ino yang menghembuskan nafasnya dan sudah cukup tenang.

"Sasuke berkelahi?" ulang Sai.

"Iya, ayo cepat. Itachi-nii juga sedang menuju kekantin." ujar Ino.

Mereka pun berlari ke kantin, dan benar apa yang Ino katakan.

Di sana ada Sasuke yang sedang memberontak karena ke dua tangannya dipegang oleh Itachi dan Sasori. Sedangkan tubuhnya dipegang dari belakang oleh anak rambut merah dan ada tato 'ai' di pelipisnya, sebut saja dia Gaara. Sedangkan kakinya yang bebas berusaha menendang- nendang kearah anak berambut perak yang poninya menutupi sebelah matanya, dia bernama Saxon.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, akan kuhajar dia!" teriak Sasuke yang terus memberontak.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" bentak kakak Sasuke (Itachi) yang sudah kualahan menahan tubuh Sasuke walau sudah dibantu 2 orang.

"Dia sudah babak belur Sasuke!" kata Sasori yang ikut berteriak atau mungkin membentak.

"Kalau kau begini, nanti kau dapat masalah!" sekarang Gaara yang berbicara.

"Lepas! Dan kau mahluk silver, awas kau jika melakukan hal itu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun!" teriak anak yang dipukuli Sasuke.

"Saxon, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, biar Sasuke bisa tenang!" ucap Itachi yang terdengar memerintah.

Saxon pun langsung berlari menjauh dari kantin, dan dia berpapasan dengan Sai yang baru sampai di kantin.

Buru- buru Sai menghampiri Sasuke yang masih dipegangi tiga orang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai pada ke-3 orang yang memegangi Sasuke.

"Cih, Lepas!" kata Sasuke yang mulai tenang dan melepaskan pegangan yang sudah mengendur itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai lagi, karna tidak ada yang memjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kami tidak tau, tadi saat Saxon datang ke kantin, tiba- tiba Sasuke memukulnya," jelas Gaara yang memang bersama Sasuke sejak tadi.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke. Dan mata emerald Sakura pun salah satu yang menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

'Matanya tajam dan menghipnotis, sama seperti anak kecil itu, tapi ada lagi yang sama.' batin Sakura menatap ke-3 keturunan Uchiha di kantin itu.

.** . . . .TBC. . . . .**

Pendek, ancur, gaje, dll. (-.-)  
>Ma'ap crtanya datar, . ,<p>

Sya dah meng-edit chap 2 nich 2X mga ja da kmajuan z. .  
>Klo blum sya akan tetap truz brusaha agar bsa memperbaiki cra pnulisan sya!*semangat '45.<p>

Ma'ap chap 2 nich, Sasuke mnculnya dikit, tpi tuk chap dpan, sya usaha'in Sasuke nya lbih banyak.(?).

N Trima ksih yang dah bersedia review (**Winterbloss Concrit Team n 4ntk4-Ch4n**) n smua yang mau membaca fic nich, . ,  
>Arigato*membungkukan badan berulang X.<p>

Sya msih btuh masukan n koreksi dri para senpai semua. .

Jadi, please please please. . . .

**Review z. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Onyx and White shawl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H.**

**Ganre : Hurt/comfort & Romance.  
><strong>

**Rate : T(may be)**

**summery : waktu kecil Sakura tersesat disebuah taman dan seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx membantunya laki-laki yang menolong Sakura memberi sebuah syal ke Sakura pindah dari SHS ke KHS,disekolah barunya ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bermata onyx,tapi...**

**Warning : Gaje,AU,TYPOS,OOC,DLL.**

**Don't like. . .**  
><strong>Don't read. . .<strong>

**~HAPPY READING~**

Sasuke dan Saxon di bawah ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Terlihat di dalam sana ada kepala sekolah berambut hitam pendek (Shizune), Itachi, Sai, dan Saxon.

Sedangkan di luar terlihat Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Nartuo, dan Kiba.  
>Mereka sedang menunggu teman mereka yang sedang disidang.<p>

Kembali ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sasuke Uchiha, dicatatan keterangan sikapmu, kau sudah sering mendapat K. Aku sudah binggung harus melakukan apa terhadapmu!" kata kepala sekolah Shizune yang cukup tegas tapi diakhir kalimatnya terdengar pasrah.

"Kenapa tidak keluarkan saja dari sekolah." celetuk Sasuke yang berekspresi datar.

"Sasuke!" bentak Itachi tegas dan Sasuke yang dibentak hanya melirik Itachi sekilas.

"Aniki, tenangkan dirimu." ujar Sai.

"Haaahh. Baiklah, aku punya pertanyaan untuk kalian ber-2, Sasuke dan Saxon." Shizune hanya bisa menghela nafas dan dilanjutkan bertanya pada dua mahkluk yang berbeda ini.

"Apa permasalahannya sampai kalian ber-2 bisa berkelahi?" tanya Shizune melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Haahh, aku akan tanya Saxon saja. Saxon apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Shizune menatap Saxon.

"Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja dia memukulku." jawab Saxon melirik Sasuke dengan marah.

"Jadi Sasuke memukul Saxon tanpa alasan?"

Dua Uchiha lain yang ada diruangan itu yang hanya diam saja, menatap Sasuke dengan binggung, orang yang ditatap hanya melihat keluar jendela.

"Shizune-sensai, maaf. Boleh saya berpendapat?" sekarang Sai mencoba bicara.

"Ya,"

"Menurut saya, Sasuke memukul seseorang pasti ada alasannya," ujar Sai yang menatap Sasuke.

"Kau mencoba membelannya ya!" teriak Saxon.

"Aku tidak membelanya, aku tau Sasuke tidak mau membuang energinya hanya untuk memukulimu," senyum Sai yang menurut Saxon sangat memuakan.

"Saya menghargai pembelaanmu Sai, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mau mengatakan alasannya. Jadi saya tetap akan memberi Sasuke hukuman." kata Shizune menatap siswanya yang tapan itu, tapi yang ditatap bersikap acuh, tidak mau mempermasalahkan hukuman apa yang akan ia terima nantinya.

"Sasuke, kau diskors selama seminggu dan kau juga Saxon," ucap kepala sekolah berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Apa! Aku juga?" kata Saxon tidak percaya.

"Kau juga memukul Sasuke kan?" kata kepala sekolah yang melihat memar dipipi Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku kan hanya membela diri!" ucap Saxon tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kembali kekelas kalian!" ucap Shizune tegas.

Siswa yang baru saja keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah pun langsung disambut oleh 6 murid lainnya yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Sasuke," ujar Gaara yang melihat Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menatap orang-orang yang menunggunya.

"Sasuke, berhenti!" perintah Itachi yang sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke sebentar, tapi detik berikutnya Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kubilang berhenti Sasuke!" sekarang suara Itachi seperti bentakan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Jelaskan apa alasanmu memukuli Saxon."

"Bukam urusanmu."

"Sasuke, apa kau akan seperti ini terus?" tanya Sai mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang meliriknya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kau diam, itu berarti kau mau berubah. Katakan apa alasanmu Sasuke," ujar Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke mengulang lagi jawaban untuk Itachi tadi.

"Apa kau mau hidup terus seperti ini Sasuke? Kami tidak mengerti kau yang seperti ini, kau seperti pengecut, tidak mau mengantarkan apa yang kau pikirkan, padahal mungkin itu tentang kami kan!" bentak Sai pada Sasuke.

BUKK!

Sai pun tersungkur kelantai akibat pukulan yang Sasuke lakukan, darah keluar dari sudut bibir Sai.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan hal yang tidak ada maksudnya seperti itu, lebih baik bungkam saja mulut dengan senyum paslumu itu!" kata Sasuke memberi penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" bentak Itachi membantu Sai berdiri.

"Urusi saja urusan kalian, untuk apa mencampuri urusanku." ucap Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" teriak Gaara menyusul Sasuke.

"Kau keterlaluan Sai," ujar Itachi.

"Kukira setelah aku mengatakan itu, dia akan mengatakan masalahnya. Ternyata aku salah," senyum palsu pun terukir kembali diwajah Sai.

Orang-orang yang di sana hanya bisa menonton perkelahian antar saudara itu.

"Apa itu kembaran Sai?" tanya Sakura berbisik ke Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil, dia agak ketakutan melihat pertengkaran kecil itu.

"Kita sebaiknya ke kelas, bel selesai istirahat sebentar lagi dibunyikan." kata Kiba mencoba mencairkan suasana yang agak tegang.

* * *

><p>\Skip waktu pelajaran

Jam pulang sekolah pun tiba. Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar gedung sekolah KHS.

Sakura sedang membereskan buku-bukunya bersama teman satu bangkunya(Hinata).

"Sa.. Sakura-chan, aku pulang dulu ya, Neji-nii sudah menungguku," ucap Hinata setelah membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sekarang di kelas itu terlihat hanya ada Sai, sakura dan murid yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sakura-chan, mau pulang bareng aku?" cengir Naruto yang menawari Sakura pulang bareng.

"Dengan ku saja Sakura-chan," sambung Kiba.

"Ma.. Maaf teman- teman, aku akan menunggu Sasori-nii. Dia bilang sebentar lagi klub tennisnya selesai rapat," tolak Sakura halus.

"Oh.. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya," ujar Kiba.

"Sai, kau tidak menjemput Ino-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, dia akan ke mall dengan Dei-nee. Jadi aku akan menunggu Itachi-nii saja, lagi pula kalau pulang sekarang siapa yang akan menemani Sakura-chan," senyum Sai seperti biasa. Sakura langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Curang!" teriak 2 anak yang selalu ribut itu.

"Hahaha," tawa Sai yang melihat ke-2 sahabatnya ini marah.

"Kau akan ku adukan pada Ino-chan lho," ancam Naruto yang menyeringa melihat wajah Sai agak syok.

"Kau pintar Naruto, nanti kita adukan pada Ino-chan kalau kau selingkuh dengan Sakura-chan," tambah Kiba yang merasa menang.

"Hay hay, kan aku dan Sakura-chan sama- sama menunggu aniki masing- masing, jadi apa salahnya?" tanya Sai yang sepertinya agak takut.

"Baiklah, kami akan pulang. Tapi awas jika kau berani macam- macam dengan Sakura-chan," ancam Kiba menatap tajam Sai.

"Kita akan mengadukan kau ke Ino-chan agar kau ditendang sampai ke langit ke-1000(?)," tambah Naruto.

"Hn, baiklah. Semoga selamat sampai rumah," kata Sai lalu melambaikan tangan ke-2 sahabatnya.

Setelah Naruto dan Kiba sudah berlalu dari kelas, di kelas pun hanya ada Sai dan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kita tunggu Itachi-nii dan Sasori-nii di luar saja yuk," ajak Sai.

"Baiklah,"

Mereka berjalan keluar kelas.

Di sebuah tikungan tak jauh mereka dari Sai dan Sakura, sepasang mata onyx sedang mengawasi mereka.

Terlihat dimata 'onyx' itu tersirat kesediah yang amat dalam.

'Sakura, kau kembali.' batinnya.

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" teriak seorang berambut merah menyala dan wajah baby face.<p>

"Sasori-nii, kenapa lama sekali?" kata Sakura agak marah dan cemberut.

"Maaf maaf, ternyata lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Haha," tawa tanpa dosa Sasori.

"Aku di sini nunggu sendirian, padahal tadi ada Sai-kun, karena Itachi-nii sudah selesai, jadi dia pulang. Dan aku nunggu SENDIRIAN!" cerocos Sakura tak jelas dan diakhiri bentakan, dan menekankan kata 'sendirian'.

"Gomen, ayo pulang." Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu mereka pulang dengan mengendarai motor ninja merah milik Sasori.

* * *

><p>\Malam hari di Uchiha Maison

Di dalam rumah mewah Uchiha itu terlihat sangat tegang.

Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha menatap Sasuke tajam dan amarahnya sudah sampai diubun-ubun sepertinya.

Itachi binggung harus menenangkan suasana yang tegang ini, dia pun memilih untuk diam.

Sai sendiri hanya menatap Sasuke dan Fugaku bergantian. Perasaanya sudah tidak enak.

"Sudah berapa surat dari sekolah yang ayah terima karna kelakuanmu yang tidak henti-hentinya membuat masalah di sekolah!" bentak Fugaku melempar surat teguran Sasuke dari sekolah secara kasar.

Sasuke yang target kemarahan ayahnya hanya menghindari tatapan ayahnya dengan wajah datar dan tangannya ia masukkan kecelana jeansnya.

"Sasuke! Lihat orang yang sedang mengajakmu bicara!" sekali lagi Fugaku membentak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti apa yang ayahnya perintahkan, ia menatap mata onyx ayahnya yang ada percikan kemarahan.

"Apa tidak cukup kau membuat masalah selama ini Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, seakan tidak mendengar apa yang ayahnya katakan.

"JAWAB SASUKE!" bentak Fugaku sambil mengebrak meja ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha itu.

"Aku harus menjawab apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kau! Gunakan sopan santunmu saat bicara dengan orang tua!" kemarahan Fugaku pun hampir sampai puncaknya.

"Apa aku harus bicara dengan nada seperti orang idiot?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kau!" bentak Fugaku dan...

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan yang terlihat seperti pukulan mendarat dipipi yang tadi sudah dipukul Saxon.

Rasa perih dan sakit pun langsung menjalar dipipinya, dan sudut bibirnya yang sudah terluka tambah sakit, dan ditambah mengeluarkan darah. Perih. Itu yang Sasuke rasakan, dia hanya bisa meringis.

Sasuke berdiri dari tersungkurannya dan menatap tajam ayahnya.

"Hem, terima kasih 'otou-san'," kata Sasuke menekankan kata 'otou-san'.

"Kau, apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiranmu Sasuke!"

"Bukan apa-apa, jadi lebih baik jangan urusi masalah kecil ini, masih ada masalah yan jauh lebih membutuhkan otou-san kan. Intinya, selesaikanlah masalah itu dulu sebelum mencampuri urusanku." kata Sasuke panjang.

"Pergi kau dari sini!" bentak Fugaku untuk kesekian kalinya pada Sasuke.

"Hem, baiklah. Oyasumi Sai-nii, Itachi-nii, otou-san. Semoga kalian sehat selalu." ucap Sasuke disertai dengan seringai diwajahnya. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti karna ada sebuah teriakan dari belakangnya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Ini memang bukan punya ku. Gomen ne otou-san." kata Sasuke innocent dengan seringai masih terpampang diwajahnya. Lalu dia benar-benar pergi setelah meletakkan dompet, kunci mobil dan semua barang yang dianggap milik Fugaku. Kecuali pakaian yang ia pakai.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa membawa apa- apa, kecuali pakaian yang ia pakai dan tubuhnya saja.

"Otou-san, kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa Sasuke dibiarkan pergi?" kata Itachi yang mulai memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Diam kau Itachi!" hardik Fugaku.

"Otou-san, sekarang ini kondisi Sasuke tidak mungkin bertahan, di luar udara mulai dingin. Apa dia akan baik- baik saja?" kata Sai yang mencoba membujuk ayahnya berubah pikiran tentang pengusiran Sasuke.

Fugaku tidak mampu bicara apa-apa, diam diam saja. Baru sadar kalau memang tubuh Sasuke tidak mungkin kuat dengan hawa dingin.

"Otou-san..," ucap Sai.

"Terserah." potong Fugaku cepat. Sebul Sai menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku ikut mencari Sasuke," kata Itachi.

Sai hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka keluar rumah untuk menyusul Sastke yang mungkin belum cukup jauh dari rumah.

* * *

><p>\+Dijalan+

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, dia binggung harus kemana. Hawa dingin sudah membuat tubuh yang hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek dan memiliki kerah yang panjang dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam.

Walau memakai pakaian yang cukup hangat itu, Sasuke tetap merasa tubuhnya sudah kedinginan.

* * *

><p>\Rumah Hatake

"Kaa-san, aku mau ke minimarket dulu," ucap Sakura yang berjalan menuju keluar rumah.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menyuruh Sasori saja, Sakura. Perempuan tidak baik keluar malam-malam," kata Ibunya Sakura yang ada di belakang Sakura.

"Sasori-nii kan sedang keluar,"

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak pamit ke kaa-san?" tanya Rin.

"Tadi Sasori-nii kan bilang mau ke rumah Dei-nee. Katanya sih mau belajar bersama."

"Mungkin kaa-san lupa. Baiklah, kau hati-hati ya, dan cepat pulang." titah Rin pada anaknya.

Sakura berjalan lagi menuju pintu.

"Oh ya, pakai swetermu, di luar dingin."

"Tentu kaa-san."

* * *

><p>Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju minimarket terdekat dari rumahnya.<p>

Tapi saat di jalan, ada beberapa laki- laki menghalangi jalannya.

"Ada cewek cantik, mau kemana?" tanya salah satu laki- laki berbadan gendut.

"Minggir, aku mau lewat." ucap Sakura.

"Wou wou, teryata kau galak juga ya, Sakura-chan," terdengar suara serak dari belakang laki-laki berbadan besar itu dan Sakura merasa familiar mendengar suara serak itu.

"Ka.. Kau!" pekik Sakura yang agak terkejut mengetahui orang dibalik suara familiar itu.

"Jadi cewek ini yang kau ceritakan itu, cantik juga." ucap salah seorang yang ada di sana dan bertubuh lebih kurus.

"Minggir Saxon," kata Sakura agak berteriak.

"Ternyata kau mengenalku ya," senyum Saxon atau bisa dibilang seringai.

"Tentu aku mengenalmu, kau yang tadi siang berkelahi dengan kembarannya Sai-kun."

"Kuakui sih, dia memukulku cukup keras tadi. Tapi itu akan dibayar dengan lebih olehnya,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hem," seringai Saxon melebar, dan makin mendekat ke Sakura yang di belakangnya sudah ada teman- teman Saxon.

"Mau apa kau!" bentak Sakura.

"Tentunya mengambil bayaran atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi siang," ujar Saxon semakin mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Berhenti!" teriak Sakura.

"Hem, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu manis. Pegang dia!" perintah Saxon pada ke-2 temannya yang sudah ada di belakang Sakura.

"Lepas!" kata Sakuqa mencoba melepaskan diri dari pegangan ke- 2 teman Saxon.

"Sekarang, biar ku nikmati dirimu ini ya," seringai Saxon mencoba melepaskan kancing baju Sakura.

"Jangan!" teriak Sakura, tapi dihiraukan oleh Saxon.

BUK!

Sebuah pukulan keras membuat Saxon jatuh.

BUK! BUK!

Lalu pukulan lagi membuat ke-2 teman Saxon juga ikut terjatuh.

"Sa.. Sa.. Awas!" kata Sakura terpotong karena Saxon berusaha membalas pukulan dari dewa pelindung Sakura.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan di sekolah." bisik dewa penyelamat Sakura ditelinga Saxon, sebelum memukulnya.

**\. . .TBC. . ./**

Hallllooooo minna~~

snangnya. . .  
>Bsa update chap 3 yg pling sya ska n pling pnjang(menurut sya_hehehe)<br>sya ska chap 3 nich…

paz Sasuke bilang "gomene, otou-san"  
>_KYAAA! Paz ngebayangin tu lho_(_gak da yg tnya).<br>Knpa sya jdi crhat d sni?  
>Lupakanlah klimat d ataz. .<p>

Buat 4nk4-Ch4n: tunggu ja chap slanjutnya z. .*plak_  
>hehehe. .<p>

Oh z, dah pda taukan siapa yg nolong Sakura?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~PLEASE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Onyx and White shawl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H.**

**Ganre : Hurt/comfort & Romance.**

**Rate : T(may be)**

**summery : waktu kecil Sakura tersesat disebuah taman dan seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx membantunya laki-laki yang menolong Sakura memberi sebuah syal ke Sakura pindah dari SHS ke KHS,disekolah barunya ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bermata onyx,tapi...**

**Warning : Gaje,AU,TYPOS,OOC,DLL.**

**Don't like. . .**  
><strong>Don't read. . .<strong>

**~HAPPY READING~**

Bukkk!

Saxon pun tersungkur ditrotoar jalan itu.

Bukkk!

Pangeran penyelamat sakura yang tidak sadar dari belakang ada teman Saxon yang siap memukulnya pun langsung terkena pukulan teman Saxon yang berbadan gendut, tepat di belakang kepala pangeran penyelamat Sakura. Dia merasa agak pusing. Tapi dia bertindak cepat dan langsung menghajar ke-2 teman Saxon lagi. Pangeran penyelamat Sakura yang lengah karena kelelahan, akhirnya mendapat pukulan dari Saxon dipipi yang masih mulus.

Wiuuu! Wiuuu!

Sebuah suara sirine polisi terdengar tak jauh dari perkelahian itu. Saxon dan temannya pun berlari menjauh dari tempat itu, dan Sakura ditarik paksa oleh pangeran penyelamatnya, menuju tempat yang cukup aman.

Mereka ber-2 duduk di bangku taman yang malam ini terasa sepi dan dingin.

"Sa.. Sasuke, kau terluka?" tanya Sakura pada pangeran penyelamatnya.

Sasuke hanya mengusap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya asal.

"Tunggu, biar aku saja yang mengusapnya. Nanti bisa infeksi kalau secara asal begitu." kata Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang akan mengusap darah dibibirnya.

Sasuke yang merasa dipegang melirik Sakura. Sakura yang dilirik secara dingin oleh Sasuke langsung melepaskan pegangan dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ma.. Maaf," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup rapat ke-2 matanya.

Sesaat Sakura merasa ada yang menyibakan poni yang menutup wajahnya. Sakura pun secara sadar langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang telah menyibakan poninya.

Sepasang mata 'onyx' tengah menatapnya lebih lembut dari yang pertama saat dilirik oleh 'onyx' itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke?" kata Sakura yang merasakan darahnya berhenti dipipinya.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sakura hanya mengeleng pelan.

"Em? Sa.. Sasuke, boleh ku obati lukamu?" tanya Sakura agak ragu.

Sasuke diam saja, dan itu membuat Sakura agak kecewa.

"Hn." ucap atau gumaman Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura binggung dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan."Sa.. Sasuke, itu artinya apa?" tanya Sakura dengan polos.

"Terserah kau." jawab Sasuke berekspresi datar tanpa menatap Sakura yang sedang mengamati wajah Sasuke.

"Tu.. Tunggu di sini, aku akan cari hansaplas," ujar Sakura yang langsung berlari ke minimarket yang tadi ingin ia tuju.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sudah kembali ke tempat di mana Sasuke, berada dengan membawa kantung plastik.

Sakura yang berlari ke arah Sasuke perlahan memperlambat larinya menjadi berjalan, karena melihat Sasuke yang bersandar di sandaran bangku yang ia duduki dengan memejamkan matanya dan ke-2 tangannya ia tekuk di depan dadanya, nafasnya terlihat mengeluarkan uap, mungkin kedinginan, itu yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke, lalu mencoba mengobati luka diwajah tampan Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke terkejut dan membuka matanya.

"Ma.. Maaf, kau tadi tidur ya?" tanya Sakura yang telah menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke, dan Sakura yang tidak tau apa maksud Sasuke barusan pun langsung mengobati luka diwajah Sasuke dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

Sakura yang terus fokus pada luka itu, tidak sadar kalau mata 'onyx' Sasuke tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Selesai." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba dan itu membuat lamunan Sasuke tentang wajah Sakura buyar.

"Apa terasa perih?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Te.. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, dan maaf, kau jadi terluka karna aku." kata Sakura membungkukkan badannya di depan Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja darinya.

"Sudahlah." ucap Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan...

Jduuaaakkk!

Kepala Sakura membentur dagu Sasuke yang tepat ada di atas kepala Sakura.

"Akkhh!" pekik Sasuke yang merasa giginya berbenturan dan itu rasanya sakit.

Sedangkan Sakura memegang kepalanya yang juga sakit, terbentur dengan dagu Sasuke.

"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Sasuke lagi sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Ma.. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," Sakura membungkuk lagi dan sekarang Sasuke agak menjauh dari Sakura agar tidak terjadi benturan dagu dan kepala lagi.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu!" kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan dan memandang Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sakura agak khawatir.

"Mungkin," ucap Sasuke asal.

"Kalau tidak baik, kita ke Rumah Sakit, ayo." kata Sakura yang menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, aku tidak apa." Sasuke yang ditarik tangannya tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke tajam dan wajahnya berekspresi marah.

"Tadi kau bilang 'mungkin', itu berarti kau setengah tidak baik!" kata Sakura meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku bilang 'mungkin' karna aku baik. Jadi, untuk apa ke Rumah Sakit?" kata Sasuke menekankan kata 'mungkin' dikalimatnya.

"Ma.. Maaf," ucap Sakura melepas pegangan tangannya yang memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Sudah berapa kali kauMinta maaf? Kata maafmu sekarang malah terdengar seperti lelucon ditelingaku." kata Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arag lain.

Sakura yang tadi menunduk sekarang mencoba untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang yang mirip dengannya dari kejauhan.

"Cih! Untuk apa dia di sini?" gumam Sasuke lirih, tapi masing bisa didengar Sakura.

Orang yang memanggil Sasuke pun sudah ada di depan Sasuke. Tapi tidak sendirian, ada 2 orang yang menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke, otou-san memaafkanmu," ujar orang yang memanggil Sasuke, tak lain adalah Sai.

"Pulanglah." tambah orang yang ada di sebelah Sai, yaitu Itachi.

Sasuke menatap ke-2 kakaknya sebentar dan berjalan menjauh tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Sakura yang ada di sana merasa binggung dengan situasi ini.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang." kata Itachi yang agak berteriak, tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan.

"Sasuke, tou-san ingin kau pulang," ucap Sai, tapi Sasuke tetap terus berjalan.

"Sai-kun, Itachi-nii, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura pada ke-2 kakak Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ini masih ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di kantin tadi siang," jawab Sai tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

'Perkelahian tadi siang di kantin itu?' batin Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke yang makin lama makin jauh.

"Tou-san terlalu marah tadi, jadi tou-san kami mengusir Sasuke." tambah Itachi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, lalu dia pun berlari ke arah Sasuke dan berhenti di depan Sasuke yang berhenti di depan gerbang taman. Meninggalkan ke-2 kakak Sasuke yang menatap ke pergian Sakura menyusul Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, tidak sama dengan tatapan lembutnya tadi.

"Sasuke," ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pulanglah." kata Sakura to the point.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Orangtuamu pasti khawatir kalau kau tidak pulang Sasuke," kata Sakura melembut.

"Minggir," ucap Sasuke dingin, melewati Sakura begitu saja.

"Sasuke, kau menyayangi keluargamukan? Kau pasti tidak ingin mereka khawatir tentangmukan? Kau pasti tidak mau keluargamu khawatirkan?"

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke pulanglah. Aku... Mohon." ucap Sakura lirih, dan dia tidak tau mengapa memohon seperti ini pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura, dia berjalan ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang kaget melihat Sasuke tepat di depannya dan tubuh Sasuke di bungkukkan Sedikit ke arah Sakura yamg lebih pendek darinya.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Jantung Sakura serasa akan copot melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang ada di depannya, hanya kurang beberapa centi hidung mereka bersentuhan.  
>Sakura bisa merasa hebusan nafas Sasuke yang terasa agak berat.<p>

Sakura pun langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Ich gehe nach hause, weil diese petition, Sakura**.(1)**" gumam Sasuke, lalu dia berjalan menjauh dari Sakura menuju Sai dan Itachi.

Sakura hanya berdiri mematung di tempat dan membelalakkan matanya. Dia binggung dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru Sasuke katakan dan bahasa apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sakura memang buta bahasa asing.

* * *

><p>\Uchiha Maison

Ke-3 keturunan Uchiha itu pun sampai ke kediaman mereka. Mobil yang dipakai untuk mencari bungsu Uchiha pun telah terpakir rapi di garasi mobil rumah seperti istana itu.

Yang pertama turun adalah bungsu Uchiha yang langsung melangkah masuk ke kediaman mereka dan diikuti ke-2 kakaknya.

Saat Sasuke melewati ruang keluarga, dia melihat ayahnya sedang menonton acara televisi.  
>Sasuke diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya, tanpa mengucapkan 1 kata pun pada ayahnya.<p>

"Sasuke.." ucap Sai yang melihat kejadian itu.  
>Itachi hanya diam menatap ayah dan anak itu.<p>

Sai mengikuti Sasuke ke kamar, tapi saat Sai ada di depan kamar Sasuke. Pintu kamar telah dikunci dari dalam oleh sang pemilik kamar.

Akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya saja.

Malam pukul 00.23 di kediaman Uchiha.

"Uhuk uhuk!" terdengar suara orang batuk di kamar salah satu keturunan Uchiha.

Itu membuat orang yang ada di kediaman Uchiha tidak bisa tidur.  
>Karena suara orang terbatuk itu berlangsung sampai pukul 01.05.<p>

Rasa kecemasan dan kekhawatiran telah menghilangkan rasa kantuk 2 keturunan Uchiha yang ada di samping kamar keturunan Uchiha yang tidak henti-hentinya batuk.

**TBC**

**(1)**Aku akan pulang, karena ini permintaanmu, Sakura.( nich bahasa Jerman, maap jika ancur bahasa asing saya).

Akhirnya saya bisa update juga chap 4 nich...  
>Ma'ap ya lama update? Sebenernya saya mau update chap 4 nich tanggal 7 kemaren, tapi da gangguan dikit, jadi... Tidak jadi deh, hehehe *plak_<p>

saya mau berterima kasih banyak pada yang telah me-review chap 3...  
><strong>-Sky pea-chan.<strong>  
><strong>-4nth4-ch4n.<strong>  
><strong>-Yue Heartphilia.<strong>  
>^^"_Terima kasih_"^^<p>

Sekarang dah pada tau siapa yang telah menyelamatkan Sakura kan?(:mudah ditebak tau).  
>Hehehe^^<p>

sebenarnya chap nich jauh beda dari pikiran saya sebelumnya, entah kenapa saya menulis chap nich seperti ini..haaahhh~

oh ya, saya buat Sai lebih tua dari Sasuke di fic nich...

Tolong di komen kalo da kesalahan to yang lainnya ya~

kata terakhir_.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**_PLEASE_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Onyx and White shawl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H.**

**Ganre : Hurt/comfort & Romance.**

**Rate : T(may be)**

**summery : waktu kecil Sakura tersesat disebuah taman dan seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx membantunya laki-laki yang menolong Sakura memberi sebuah syal ke Sakura pindah dari SHS ke KHS,disekolah barunya ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bermata onyx,tapi...**

**Warning : Gaje,AU,TYPOS,OOC,DLL.**

**Don't like. . .**  
><strong>Don't read. . .<strong>

**~HAPPY READING~**

Pagi ini di Konoha terlihat mendung, rintik-rintik hujan telah turun membasahi jalan di area Konoha.

\Dikediaman Hatake/

"Sakura, ayo bangun sudah siang!" teriak suara Rin membangunkan anaknya.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari kamar di mana anaknya tidur.

"Sasori, kau bangunkan adikmu lalu siap-siaplah berangkat sekolah." perintah Rin pada anaknya yang sedang asik di meja makan dengan meminum air putih.

"baik kaa-san." kata Sasori meletakkan gelas yang berisi setengah air putih yang dia minum di atas meja.

Sasori berjalan ke kamar sang adik. Setelah sampai ia langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dan menemukan adiknya masih tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Anak ini!" gumam Sasori lalu berjalan ke arah ranjam adiknya.

"Sakura-chan, ayo bangun. Sudah siang nich." kata Sasori membangunkan adiknya dengan cara lembut.

"Ng? Masih gelap." jawab Sakura seenaknya dan matanya masih tetap terpejam dan mengubah posisinya membelakangi Sasori.

Twich!

Pelipis Sasori seakan berkedut mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Ini kau yang minta ya Sakura. Baiklah." ujar Sasori, lalu siap-siap untuk membangunkan Sakura lagi.

"GYAAA! BANJIR! BANJIR!" Teriak Sasori tepat di telinga Sakura dan itu sukses membut Sakura bangun dari alam mimpi.

"APA! BANJIR! BANJIR! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?" teriak Sakura langsung muter-muter di atas ranjamnya.

"Hahahaha!" Sakura mendengar suara seseorang tertawa di sampingnya, dia menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan yang mentertawakannya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa Sasori-nii tertawa? Ha! Sasori-nii tadi bohong ya!" tanya Sakura dan diakhiri bentakan di kalimatnya.

"Hahaha, salah kau. Kenapa dibangunkan tidak bangun-bangun, oh ya, tadi tidurmu jelak sekali, seharusnya tadi ku foto saja. Hahaha" kata Sasori masih tertawa.

"Dasar Sasori-nii baka!" teriak Sakura melempar bantal ke arah Sasori, tapi bisa ditangkis. Lalu Sasori berlari ke kamarnya sendiri untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Sakura pun sama langsung bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

* * *

><p>\Kediaman Uchiha

Di ruang makan Uchiha yang terlihat (sangat) besar. Diisi dengan keturunan Uchiha yang dengan tenang menghabiskan makanan mereka masing-masing. Terlihat di sana ada Fugaku yang sudah rapi dengan jas dan kemejanya, lalu Itachi dan Sai memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi juga, tapi tidak untuk anak paling bungsu, dia hanya memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana jeans hitam, itu di karenakan selama seminggu ke depan dia tidak akan memakai seragam sekolah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Uchiha bungsu (Sasuke) beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil tas yang tadi ia letakkan di sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Sasuke, kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu." ucap Itachi menginggatkan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, pergi." ujar Sasuke juga tidak menatap ayahnya.

"Sasuke, hari sedang tidak cerah, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sai yang bertanya pada Sasuke dengan inti yang sama seperti yang ayahnya tadi katakan.

"Aku sudah bilang mau pergikan." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau tidak di ijinkan keluar rumah hari ini!" perintah Fugaku tegas.

Sasuke yang mendengar apa yang ayahnya katakan langsung menghadap ke arah sang ayah. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi batinnya merasa memberontak.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang memasang tampang datar, tapi katanya penuh penekanan.

"Ayah bilang kau hari ini tidak di ijinkan keluar rumah!" ulang Fugaku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menatap tajam ayahnya yang masih tidak mau menatapnya.

"Setiap kau keluar rumah, pasti kau akan berbuat keonaran. Jadi, kau hari ini tetap di rumah. Lagi pula 1 minggu ini kau di skors sekolahkan?" kata Fugaku tegas lalu menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Sasuke masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya dan di kalimatnya terdengar nada tidak menghormati ayahnya.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu." ucap Fugaku juga berekspresi datar.

"Kebaikanku? Sejak kapan kau suka bercanda?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai.

"Gunakan bahasa yang sopan saat kau berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu Sasuke!"

"Untuk apa?"

Fugaku yang memang jenius dari sananya tau 'apa' yang di maksud Sasuke. "Kau seorang Uchiha! Dan seorang Uchiha harus menghormati dan sopan terhadap orang lain!" jelas Fugaku.

Itachi ingin melerai perdebatan antara ayah dan adiknya di pagi yang tidak cerah ini. Tapi dia melakukan apa yang harus Uchiha lakukan, yaitu menghormati ayahnya yang sedang mendidik sang adik.

"Sasuke, benar yang tou-san katakan. Kau harus tetap di rumah." Sai berujar tiba-tiba dan 3 pasang mata 'onyx' langsung menatapnya.

"Jadi menurut kalian, aku di rumah tidak akan berbuat masalah?" kata Sasuke dengan senyum yang terlihat mengejek.

"Kalau menurut tou-san begitu, tapi menurutku, kau memang harus tetap di rumah, kau tau alasannya Sasuke." ujar Sai.

"Sasuke, aku juga sependapat dengan Sai. Aku tadi malam mendengarmu terbatuk hampir setengah jam," Ucap Itachi mulai angkat bicara.

"Jadi kalian ingin mengekangku?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa kecewa pada kakak-kakaknya yang malah memihak pada ayahnya.

"Kami tidak mengekangmu, ini untuk kebaikanmu Sasuke!" kata Itachi tegas dan mulai berdiri dari kursinya.

Sarapan yang biasanya tenang sekarang menjadi perdebatan di keluarga kecil Uchiha ini.

"Kebaikanku kalian semua bilang? Kalian memang otou-san dan aniki ku, tapi kalian sejak dulu tidak pernah tau apa-apa tentangku!" bentak Sasuke pada ke-3 orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Cukup Sasuke! Kalau kau tidak mau di atur seperti ini, kau akan di kirim ke Jerman besok!" kata Fugaku tak kalah keras dengan bentakan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengar itu, tapi mungkin dulu dia tidak akan menolak di kirim ke Jerman, tapi sekarang berbeda. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Konoha sekarang ini.

"Jadi, karena kau tidak bisa mengekangku di sini. Kau ingin mengirimku ke Jerman! Dulu kaa-san dan aku kau kirim ke Jerman, dan Kaa-san meninggal di sana, sekarang kau juga ingin aku mati di sana!" kata Sasuke yang menginggat masa-masa di mana kaa-sannya meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya, air mata yang tidak pernah ia teteskan walau kesakiatan yang ia rasakan di tubuhnya, sekarang siap menetes karna menginggat kaa-sannya.

"Sasuke..," kata Sai yang dari tadi tidak tersenyum seperti biasa.

Plok!

Sebuah tepukan tangan 1 kali dari telapak tangan Fugaku membuat 2 orang berbadan besar datang ke ruang makan keluarga Uchiha ini, orang berbadan besar itu ada di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari ada orang di belakangnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan!" tanya Sasuke ke orang berbadan besar itu.

Tapi 2 orang berbadan besar itu diam saja.

"Bawa Sasuke ke kamarnya." perintah Fugaku pada 2 orang itu.

Sasuke sadar akan itu langsung berlari menjauh, tapi dia kalah cepat dari 2 orang yang sekarang sudah memegang ke-2 tangannya, dan ia pun di seret ke kamarnya.

"Lepas!" teriak Sasuke memberontak.

Saat sampai di kamarnya, 2 orang berbadan besar itu melepar tubuh sasuke begitu saja ke atas kasur king size yang biasa ia tiduri.

Klek!

Suara pintu yang Sasuke dengar membuat perasaanya tidak tenang.  
>Buru-buru ia bangun dari kasurnya menuju pintu kamarnya, dan benar dugaanya, pintunya di kunci dari luar.<p>

BRAK!

"Buka pintunya orang sialan!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamar sambil mengedor pintu itu.

Di ruang makan, Itachi dan Sai saling pandang mendengar teriakan dan gedoran yang Sasuke buat.

"Tou-san, apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai.

"Sai, kau adalah kembarannya, seharusnya kau yang lebih mengerti Sasuke dibanding ayah." kata Fugaku datar.

"Lalu, apa tou-san akan mengirim Sasuke ke Jerman?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Dia akan jauh lebih baik di sana dari pada di sini, dan pengobatan di sana jauh terjamin dari pada di sini." ucap Fugaku yang bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantornya.

"Aniki, apa kita akan diam saja?" tanya Sai pada kakaknya yang sepertinya dari tadi melamun.

"Kita tidak bisa menentang apa yang tou-san katakan, dan tou-san juga benar, pengobatan di sana jauh lebih terjamin dari pada di sini." jelas Itachi yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah."

"Ayo berangkat, nanti kita bisa terlambat kalau tidak berangkat sekarang." ujar Itachi.

Sai hanya mengangguk. Mereka lalu menaiki mobil Itachi yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berangkat sekolah.

* * *

><p>Di kelas 2-2 tempat Sakura belajar, di sana terlihat ramai karena guru yang megajar tidak masuk, mereka hanya di beri tugas oleh guru yang seharusnya memberi mereka ilmu.<p>

Karna Sakura sudah menyelesaikan tugas itu, sekarang ia sedang ngobrol dengen Hinata tentang hal-hal yang menurut mereka menyenangkan.

"Ja-jadi dulu Sakura-chan pernah tinggal di Konoha?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hinata-chan, boleh aku bertanya?" kata Sakura.

"Te-tentu,"

"A-Apa di sekolah ini, cuma keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki mata 'onyx'?" tanya Sakura berbisik di telinga Hinata agar keturunan Uchiha yang ada di sebelahnya tidak mendengarnya.

"A-Ada apa Sakura-chan menanyakan hal i-itu?" Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Se-sebenarnya..," sekarang Sakura ketularan penyakit gugupnya Hinata.

"Ma-maaf, seharusnya a-aku tidak bertanya seperti itu, aku tidak tau ka-kalau itu pribadi." ucap Hinata makin gugup.

"Tidak pribadi kok, aku mau menceritakannya padamu, tapi kalau kau mau dengar," kata Sakura agak ragu.

"Te-tentu akan aku dengarkan Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata semangat.

"Tapi jangan katakan pada siapa pun ya," pinta Sakura.

Hinata menganggung dengan tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, dulu aku suka dengan seorang anak laki-laki, dia sudah mengantarku pulang saat aku tersesat, dan dia juga memberi syal padaku, tapi..," kata Sakura menunduk.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku pindah keesokan harinya setelah anak itu memberi syal, dan aku berjanji pasti akan kembali dan menemukan anak itu lagi, Karna dia..," kata Sakura memberi jeda sebentar. "... Cinta pertamaku." lanjutnya.

"Hem, aku akan mencoba membantumu Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Terima kasih, jadi.. Apa hanya keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki bola mata 'onyx'?" tanya Sakura dan saat mengucapkan Uchiha dia berbisik.

"Sepertinya begitu," ucap Hinata masih dengan tersenyum.

"Apa aku harus menanyakannya satu per satu?" tanya Sakura memasang tampang memelas.

"Itu ide yang bagus,"

"Aku tidak apa tanya Sai-kun atau Itachi-nii, tapi kalau tanya dengan Sasuke-kun..," Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya dan dia tidak sadar kalau memanggil nama Sasuke dengan tambahan '-kun'.

"Sakura-chan, itu malah membuat mudahkan?"

"Mudah bagaimana?"

"Seandanya Sai-kun atau Itachi-nii bukan cinta pertamamu, kau akan tau jika Cinta pertamu adalah Sasuke-kun, tanpa harus bertanya padanyakan," senyum Hinata untuk menyemangati Sakura.

"Kalau di antara mereka ber-3 tidak ada yang ingat?"

"Kau bisa tunjukkan syal yang diberi anak laki-laki itu,"

"Hem, kau pintar Hinata-chan! Terima kasih," kata Sakura yang langsung memeluk Hinata.

"I-iya,"

Sai hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan tersenyum, walau dia tidak tau apa yang gadis-gadis itu bicarakan, tapi saat ia melihat Sakura tersenyum, ia ikut tersenyum, seakan hatinya damai melihat senyum itu.

* * *

><p>"Sai-kun?" panggil Sakura saat jam istirahat.<p>

"Hn?" jawab Sai.

"Boleh tanya sesuatu?" kata Sakura to the point.

"Tentu Sakura-chan," senyum Sai seperti biasa.

"Em? Apa dulu kau..," kata Sakura berhenti karna merasa canggung.

"Katakan saja,"

"Apa dulu Sai-kun pernah memberi Syal pada anak kecil?" tanya Sakura dan wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Ha?" Sai hanya memasang ekspresi binggung.

'Dari ekspresi Sai-kun sepertinya bukan anak itu.' batin Sakura.

"Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi, aku pergi dulu ya," kata Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Sai di kelas.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang baru sampai di belakang sekolah. Karena hujan tadi pagi sudah reda, Hinata memakan bekalnya di belakang sekolah bersama Ino.<p>

Sakura mengeleng.

"Jangan nyerah ya," kata Hinata menyemangati Sakura, Ino yang ada di saja hanya berekspresi binggung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Sakura dengan tersenyum, dan di Ino dia merasa cuma pihak yang tidak tau apa-apa, akhirnya dia cemberut dan...

"Hay, aku tidak bodoh Jidat lebar, kau menyembunyikan sesuatukan!" teriak Ino.

"Jidat lebar? Hay Pig, ini bukan urusanmu!" kata Sakura tak kalah berteriak.

"Te-teman-teman sudah," ucap Hinata melerai pertengkaran 'pink' dan 'pirang'.

"Jadi kau mau main rahasia-rahasiaan dariku ya Jidat lebar!" kata Ino lagi.

"Memang kenapa? Dan jangan memanggilku Jidat lebar Ino Pig!" teriak Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau memberi taukannya padaku, aku akan cari tau sendiri, Jidat lebar." kata Ino menyeringai lalu menatap Hinata.

Sakura menyadari apa maksud seringai dan tatapan Ino.  
>Hinata yang merasa di tatap Ino langsung pucat.<p>

Sakura mengelengkan kepala, sebagai isyarat kalau Hinata harus diam.

"Hinata-chan, kau taukan apa yang Sakura sembunyikan?" tanya Ino tersenyum manis.

"I.. Itu..," kata Hinata gugup, untung Sakura memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Baik ku ceritakan Ino Pig!" kata Sakura agak berteriak.

Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sakura pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dan Ino kaget mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau suka dengan Sai-kun?" tanya Ino syok.

"Hay Ino Pig! Aku tidak suka dengan Sai-kun, yang ku suka anak laki-laki yang memberiku syal!" teriak Sakura yang sudah naik pitam, karena sahabatnya yang satu ini lola(loading lama).

"Jidat lebar, seandainya anak laki-laki yang memberimu syal itu adalah Sai-kun, itu berarti kau akan suka dengannya. Itu maksudku Jidat lebar," kata Ino yang tidak mau kalah.

"Mungkin," kata Sakura tanpa dosa dan itu membuat Ino berekspresi marah.

"Sa-Sakura-chan..," ucap Hinata yang merasa perasaannya tidak enak karena atsmosfis yang ditimbulkan Ino.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata yang ketakutan, lalu menoleh ke arah tatapan di mana mata Hinata tertuju. Dan Sakura langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Ino.

"I.. Ino pig, kau kenapa?" kata Sakura agak gemetar.

"K-A-U!" kata Ino menekankan kalimatnya.

"Piiss! Aku cuma bercanda kok," kata Sakura nyengir kuda dan jari ke-2 tangannya membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Eh?" Ino agak terkejut akan sesuatu hal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Ino pada ke-2 sahabatnya.

"21, memang ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura makin binggung.

"Bulan?" tanya Ino lagi dan makin menambah rasa binggung temannya.

"Juli, kenapa? Kau belum bayar kos-kosan?" tanya Sakura bercanda.

Ino langsung melirik Sakura tajam.

"Aku tidak ngekos Jidat lebar, dan ini sangat gawat!" teriak Ino memegang kepalanya dengan ke-2 tangannya.

"Ga-Gawat kenapa Ino-chan?" sekarang Hinata yang bertanya.

"Lusa hari ultah Sai-kun dan aku belum mempersiapkan hadiah untuknya!" teriak Ino histeris.

"Lusa ultah Sai-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya! Bagaimana ini?" jawab Ino.

"A-Apa ultah Sai-kun akan dirayakan seperti tahun kemarin?" tanya Hinata pada Ino.

"Tentunya, aku harus memberi apa pada Sai-kun?"

"Kita pulang sekolah cari saja hadiah untuk Sai-kun," usul Sakura.

"Iya, tapi aku harus memberi apa!"

"Ku bilang kita cari nanti!" teriak Sakura.

"Baiklah." sekarang Ino mulai tenang.

"Ayo ke kelas," ajak Sakura.

Hinata dan Ino hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.  
>Saat sampai di kelasnya Ino, entah kenapa Sakura jadi ingat Sasuke.<p>

"Ada apa Jidat?" tanya Ino yang menyadari Sakura tengah melihat ke dalam kelas Ino.

"Tidak, Ino pig apa Sasuke-kun tidak berangkat hari ini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang tersenyum lebar. "Apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau suka Sasuke-kun ya?" goda Ino.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah karena malu. "Aku tidak pernah bilang suka Sasuke-kun,"

"Terserah deh. Dan jawaban untukmu, Sasuke-kun tidak berangkat karna dia di skors, kau kan ada di tempat kejadian saat perkelahian Sasuke-kun dan Saxon." jelas Ino.

"Oh," Sakura hanya ber-Oh.

"Aku masuk dulu ya," kata Ino melangkah masuk ke kelasnya.

Sakura dan Hinata melangkahkan kaki mereka ke kelas mereka.

Jam pulang sekolah tiba, para siswa siswi melangkahkan kaki mereka ke luar gedung sekolah.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata berencana pergi ke mall untuk mencari hadiah untuk Sai.

* * *

><p>\Kediaman Uchiha

Di kamar Sasuke, dia terus saja mencoba memikirkan cara untuk bisa keluar dari kamarnya yang dijaga ketat oleh pengawal-pengawal ayahnya, di depan pintu kamar, dan di bawah jendela balkon. Tapi ada 1 yang tidak di jaga, yaitu di bawah jendela kecil di kamar mandinya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan dia melewati jendela kecil yang cukup muat untuk badannya.

Dan hasilnya berhasil, ia sekarang tinggal turun dari lantai 2.

Cara pertama: ia melompat dari lantai 2 dan kemungkinan membuat kakinya langsung patah.

Cara ke-2: dia akan berjalan melewati ruang kerja ayahnya yang sekarang kosong, tapi langsung terlihat penjaga di bawah dan kemungkinan bisa keluar adalah 0%.

Sasuke berpikir keras akan hal ini. Dan dia memilih cara...

**TBC**

* * *

><p>saya dah update chap 5 nich. Senengnya, nggak nyangka bisa lanjutin, padahal otak lagi error, hahaha XD<p>

sepertinya chap nich ancur ya? ( fic" mu kan selalu ancur, sama seperti orangnya:)  
>maap kalo masih da banyak kekurangannya.(_ _)<p>

sekarang saya mau balez review dulu~

+ **4nk4-ch4n**, RE : Iya ya, saya baru sadar kalau Sasuke nurut ma Sakura?*plak_( author bodoh). Terima kasih menyadarkan saya~ ^^

+ **Skyzhe Kenzou**, RE : wah~ Sky-san bisa baca pikiran saya XD, saya memang terfokus pada Sasuke, setiap mau fokus ma Sakura pasti nanti hasilnya hancur hahaha*plak_, salam kenal juga Sky-san n trims dah me-review.^^

+ **Yue Heartphilia**, RE : sekarang dah tau kan siapa yang batuk-batuk seperti kakek-kakek tua bangka, hahaha* amaterasu Sasuke_. N terima kasih dah menyempatkan tuk review. ^^

+ **Sky pea-chan**, RE : nich dah update, trims dah mau menyempatkan me-review fic saya.^^

+ **Just Ana**, RE : terima kasih Ana-senpai dah mau me-review fic saya yang gaje nich. Nich sudah saya update.^^

"_sekali lagi Terima Kasih Banyak dah mau review dan semua yang telah menyempatkan membaca fic saya_" *membungkukan badan.

Saya butuh bantuan para senpai semua untuk memilihkan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Sai nanti.  
>-Ino cocoknya memberi apa untuk Sai?<br>-Sakura cocoknya memberi apa untuk Sai?  
>-Hinata cocoknya memberi apa untuk Sai?<br>-Naruto cocoknya memberi apa untuk Sai?  
>-Kiba cocoknya memberi apa untuk Sai?<br>Siapa saja yang bersedia membantu saya,,_,,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**  
><strong>^^PLEASE^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Onyx and White shawl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H.**

**Ganre : Hurt/comfort & Romance.**

**Rate : T(may be)**

**summery : waktu kecil Sakura tersesat disebuah taman dan seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx membantunya laki-laki yang menolong Sakura memberi sebuah syal ke Sakura pindah dari SHS ke KHS,disekolah barunya ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bermata onyx,tapi...**

**Warning : Gaje,AU,TYPOS,OOC,DLL.**

**Don't like. . .**

**Don't read. . .**

**~HAPPY READING~**

Sasuke siap-siap melakukan cara untuk kabur dari rumahnya. Dia memilih cara yang pertama (lihat chap 5), walau kakinya harus patah, tapi tidak lebih buruk dari pada harus dikirim ke Jerman. Mungkin itu yang Sasuke pikirkan.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan menghirup nafas, lalu...

TAP

NYUUTTT!

Sasuke berhasil mendarat di tanah, tapi wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sakit, dia memegang kaki kanannya yang tadi mendarat duluan.

Dia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk memulihkan kaki kanannya yang sepertinya agak bergeser dari porosnya (?), mungkin kesleo saja. Sasuke bersyukur dalam hatinya, karena kakinya tidak patah.

Sasuke berjalan mengendap-endap agar ia tidak ketahuan oleh penjaga yang ayahnya tugaskan untuk menjaganya. Dia menuju garasi motornya berada. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuannya, ada seorang penjaga melihatnya mengendap-endap, dan...

"Sasuke-sama!" teriak penjaga itu.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, dan ia pun berlari secepatnya menuju tempat motornya di simpan, walau dia rasakan kakinya makin nyeri saja setiap dia melangkah.

"Sasuke-sama, berhenti!" teriak penjaga lainnya.

Setelah Sasuke sudah sampai di garasi, dia langsung menghidupkan motornya dan melesat menuju gerbang.

Para penjaga yang berteriak agar Sasuke berhenti pun tidak Sasuke indahkan teriakannya.

Saat sampai di gerbang rumahnya, gerbang terbuka karena keturunan Uchiha lain baru memasuki area kediamannya. Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk keluar, dan berhasil. Uchiha lain yang baru pulang itu adalah kakak Sasuke, Sai.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sai setelah dia turun dari mobil yang tadi ia naiki.

"Sai-sama, okaeri. Tadi Sasuke-sama berniat kabur dan itu berhasil." jawab salah satu penjaga dengan membungkukan badannya.

"Sasuke kabur?" tanya Sai agak kaget.

"Hai'," kata penjaga itu lagi.

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau sampai tou-san tau, pasti Sasuke tidak akan pernah di perbolehkan keluar rumah." kata Sai entah pada siapa. "Kalian cepat cari Sasuke dan temukan dia sebelum tou-san pulang!" lanjut Sai.

"Hai', Sai-sama!" jawab semua penjaga yang ada di sana lalu bubar dan pergi mencari Sasuke.

"Aku juga harus mencarinya." ucap Sai lalu bersiap-siap pergi mencari Sasuke.

* * *

><p>\ Di Tempat pembelanjaan

"Ino Pig, sebenarnya kau mau beli yang mana?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang dari tadi melihat-lihat sebuah sweter berwarna hitam dengan berkotak-kotak putih dan sweter biru dengan garis-garis putih.

"Aku binggung Jidat, dua-duanya cocok dengan Sai-kun~," kata Ino sok manis saat mengucapkan nama Sai.

"Ke-kenapa ti-tidak dua-duanya, Ino-chan? Ya-yang satu bisa untuk Sa-Sasuke-kun kan?" ujar Hinata gagap seperti biasa.

"Hinata-chan, percuma saja memberi hadiah untuk Sasuke-kun, dia paling-paling membuang atau mengacuhkan hadiah yang diberikan orang-orang untuknya," kata Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Ta-tapi kan lusa te-tetap hari ultahnya ju-juga," ucap Hinata agak keras kepala tapi tetap gagap.

"Memang, sudahlah, nanti gampang hadiah untuk Sasuke-kun," ujar Ino kembali memilih-milih sweter.

'Jadi lusa juga ultah Sasuke-kun? Oh tentu saja, Sai-kun dan Sasuke-kun kembar, kau bodoh Sakura.' kata batin Sakura.

"Kau sendiri mau beri Sai-kun apa Jidat?" tanya Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh? Aku mau beli apa ya?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Sakura Jidat, tadi kau melamun ya? Oh aku tau, kau pasti melamun tentang Sasuke-kun kan?" goda Ino memasang seringai.

Wajah Sakura seketika langsung memerah mendengar tuduhan Ino tadi. " Ka-kata siapa aku melamunin Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura agak gugup.

"Kau suka Sasuke-kun ya~," goda Ino lagi.

Wajah Sakura makin memerah akibat ulah Ino yang menggodanya lagi.

"Diam kau Pig!" kata Sakura agak membentak Ino.

"Hahaha, akan ku bantu, kau tenang saja. Benarkan Hinata-chan?" kata Ino meminta dukungan Hinata dan orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahlah, aku mau cari di tempat lain saja." kata Sakura melangkah ke luar tempat perbelanjaan yang dari tadi mereka singgahi (?).

"Hai Jidat, tunggu kami!" teriak Ino berlari mengikuti Sakura dan di belakang Ino, Hinata juga ikut-ikutan berlari.

* * *

><p>Di tempat yang jauh dari tempat Sakura dkk. Seorang pemuda baru saja menghentikan motornya di tempat yang cukup sepi, tepatnya tempat bagi orang untuk tidur selamanya. Pemakaman.<p>

Seorang pemuda pemilik rambut pantat ayam tengah berjalan menuju sebuah makam yang sudah ditumbuhi rumput yang dipangkas rapi oleh penjaga makam di sana. Setelah sampai di makam itu, dia jongkok di samping makam itu.

Di makam itu ada foto seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut yang terurai panjang, dan kulit yang putih mulus, serta mata 'onyx' yang sama seperti Sasuke. Di nisan makam itu tertulis sebuah nama " Mikoto Uchiha ".

"Kaa-san." ucap Sasuke lirih.

Di makam itu hanya ada Sasuke seorang. Langit tidak begitu cerah atau pun mendung. Pas untuk orang-orang berjalan-jalan sore. Karena area pemakaman ini jauh dari kota, jadi di sana (sangat) sepi.

"Kaa-san, aku datang. Maaf, tidak bawa apa-apa..," ujar Sasuke lembut dan tersenyum . "Apa di sana kaa-san baik?" lanjut Sasuke bertanya pada sebuah batu nisan atau tepatnya pada foto yang dari tadi ia elus.

Sasuke sadar, dia tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. "Aku tau, kaa-san pasti baik-baik saja. Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kaa-san," seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Sasuke yang ada sebuah memar kebiruan di pipinya.

"Aku tau, aku harus menghormati tou-san, aku tau, aku harus selalu bersikap baik pada semua dan aku juga tau..," kata Sasuke terdengar bergetar dan dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena, entah kenapa suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Wuusssss...

Sesaat di pemakaman itu hanya terdengar hembusan angin.

"A-aku.. Tidak bisa.. Melakukan hal-hal yang kaa-san katakan padaku dulu..," Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar dengan nada yang sangat terlihat bergetar dan kalau dilihat wajah tampan Sasuke, di matanya terlihat sebuah cairan bening yang dia tahan dan membuat suaranya bergetar tadi.

"A-aku tidak bisa.. Karna kaa-san pe-pergi secepat ini meninggalkanku." ucap Sasuke yang sekarang sudah terlihat cairan bening itu sudah menetesi ke-2 pipinya yang agak memar.

"Kaa-san, jika kaa-san masih ada di dekatku, apa kaa-san akan menyetujui perintah tou-san yang akan mengirimku ke Jerman, seperti dulu kaa-san tidak menolak sedikit pun perintah tou-san?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi pada foto yang tidak akan pernah menjawab semua pertanyaanya itu.

"Kalau aku menyetujui perintah tou-san... Aku tidak akan pernah bisa ke sini lagi dan aku juga tidak bisa bertemu... Dengannya." kata Sasuke terputus-putus.

"Kaa-san, kalau aku di suruh harus pergi ke Jerman, lebih baik aku ikut kaa-san saja." kata Sasuke bangkit berdiri.

"Aku pergi dulu kaa-san, aku akan mengunjungi kaa-san secepatnya atau..," kata Sasuke terpotong, lalu berjalan menjauh dari makam ibunya itu. " Aku akan langsung menyusul kaa-san." lanjutnya dengan tersenyum hambar. Air mata yang tadi membasahi pipinya ia hapus dan melangkah pergi dari pemakaman itu.

* * *

><p>"Aniki, kau sudah menemukan Sasuke?" tanya Sai pada Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.<p>

Itachi tau kalau Sasuke kabur karena di beri tau Sai setelah Sai memerintahkan penjaga-penjaga di rumah besar Uchiha untuk mencari Sasuke.

Itachi mengelengkan kepalanya bertanda dia belum menemukan Sasuke.

"Tou-san akan pulang jam berapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Tou-san akan lembur, mungkin akan pulang sekitar jam 11," jawab Sai setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Jadi kita harus menemukan Sasuke sebelum jam 11, dan sekarang jam 8, jadi kita hanya punya waktu 3 jam saja. Ini sulit." ujar Itachi agak tegang.

"Apa teman-teman Aniki juga ikut membantu?" tanya Sai yang menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya dan diganti dengan kekhawatiran.

"Iya, tapi dari tadi tidak ada yang menelfonku."

"Kita akan mencari Sasuke di mana lagi? Perasaanku tidak enak," ucap Sai yang menatap ke luar jendela.

Itachi mendengar apa yang baru saja Sai katakan menjadi perasaannya juga tidak enak. Biasanya seorang anak kembar memiliki telepati yang kuat satu dengan satunya, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kembarannya itu, maka kembarannya akan merasakannya. Dan kesimpulanya, saat ini pasti terjadi Sesuatu dengan Sasuke.

"Sai, kita kembali cari Sasuke!" kata Itachi tegas.

Sai mengangguk dan melangkah keluar rumahnya di belakang Itachi yang berjalan duluan.

* * *

><p>Sakura berjalan pulang sendirian, dia baru selesai mencari hadiah untuk Sai, dan mungkin juga untuk Sasuke. Sakura pulang selarut ini karena Ino tak henti-hentinya memilih hadiah untuk kekasihnya itu.<p>

'Ini karna Ino Pig! Kalau dia tadi cepat memutuskan mau beli yang mana pasti sekarang aku sudah bisa merasakan empuknya kasurku. Dasar Ino Pig!' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura terus berjalan, dan Saat dia hampir sampai rumahnya, dia melihat seorang pemuda tengah duduk di motornya dengan tangan ia tekuk di dadanya.

Satu nama yang ada di pikirannya. Sasuke. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan rumah Sakura.

'Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini malam-malam begini? Dan kenapa di tidak terus memandang ke rumahku? Apa dia mau bertemu Sasori-nii?' beberapa pertanyaan muncul di kepala Sakura.

Setelah berfikir beberapa saat Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" sapa Sakura di samping Sasuke agak jauh.

Sasuke kaget untuk beberapa detik, tapi dia langsung menghilangkan rasa kagetnya itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura dari bawah sampai atas. Dan di benak Sasuke muncul pertanyaan. 'Kenapa Sakura masih pakai seragam sekolahnya.'.

"Ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura agak gugup dan malu, tak lupa wajahnya yang juga memerah.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke yang bukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Sakura.

'Ja-jawaban apa barusan itu?' tanya Inner Sakura cengo.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun kenapa malam-malam ada di sini? Kalau mau bertemu Sasori-nii, kau bisa bertamu, dia jam segini Sasori-nii belum tidur kok," kata Sakura menawari Sasuke yang menatapnya.

Sasuke diam, tidak berminat menjawab tawaran Sakura. "Ayo, masuk saja, nanti ku panggilkan Sasori-nii." ajak Sakura pada Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan ke seberang jalan di mana rumah Sakura berada. Motor Sasuke ia tuntun sampai depan rumah Sakura, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan buatkan kau minum dan ku panggil Sasori-nii," ucap Sakura setelah mereka sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya merespon dengan gumaman saja. 'Untuk apa aku bertemu dengan Sasori?' batinnya.

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang tamu keluarga Hatake.

Di halaman depan rumah itu, seorang pemuda baru saja memarkirkan motornya di dalam garasi rumah itu.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu depan, dan ia menyadari kalau ada motor seseorang yang ia kenal. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil Handphone yang ada di saku celananya.

"Datang ke rumahku sekarang, dia ada di sini." kata pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Sasori yang baru saja menelfon Itachi.

Beberapa menit, mobil Itachi telah sampai di kediaman Hatake. Dia turun dari mobilnya dan di ikuti Sai.

Sasori berjalan duluan menuju pintu depan rumahnya, dia bersikap seperti biasa agar Sasuke tidak curiga dan kabur lagi.

Klek!

"Tadaima," kata Sasori setelah membuka pintu itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan padangangannya yang dari tadi cuma melihat-lihat dalam rumah Hatake, ke Sasori yang baru saja masuk, dan seketika matanya membelalak melihat orang yang ada di belakang Sasori.

"Eh, ada tamu ya?" tanya Sasori entah pada siapa, cuma untuk basa basi saja.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar, sedangkan ke-2 kakaknya menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sasuke, ternyata kau ada di sini, kami mencarimu kemana-mana," kata Sai tanpa tersenyum.

"Kau harus pulang Sasuke," lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya berekspresi datar.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf lama, seperti.. nya," kata Sakura terputus setelah dia turun dari lantai 2 rumahnya. "Kenapa Sai-kun dan Itachi-nii ada di sini? Dan Sasori-nii baru pulang ya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari kakak-kakanya. Sasuke berlari menabrak Sai dan Sai pun terdorong ke belakang, Sasuke berlari menjauh dari rumah Hatake, dia harus pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari rumah itu atau lebih tepatnya menjauh dari ke-2 kakaknya.

Sekilas Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Itachi mengejarnya dan di belakangnya ada Sai.

Di rumah Hatake, Sakura yang merasa ada yang aneh pun hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. Di belakang Sakura ibunya baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Ada apa? Rame sekali," tanya Rin pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengeleng.

Sasuke terus berlari, dan rasa lelah telah menghingapi tubuhnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tapi dia tetap berlari. Dia merasa sesuatu telah menetes dari hidungnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan benda apa itu, tapi lama-lama pandangangannya berkunang-kunang dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah semuanya gelap.

**.TBC.**

* * *

><p>Kata pertama saya adalah "MAAF!" saya lama updatenya ya? N "MAAF!" kalau tidak memuaskan. .<p>

Beberapa hari belakangan ini alzaimer saya kumat, jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan fic nich.. .

N maaf untuk yang me-review chap 5 kemaren belum bisa saya balez sekarang,,

mungkin nanti lewat PM, bagi yang login. .

Terima kasih untuk semua yang bersedia me-review n membaca fic nich,,

N kata terakhir. . .

Bersediahkah anda-anda sekalian untuk me-review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Onyx and White shawl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H.**

**Ganre : Hurt/comfort & Romance.**

**Rate : T(may be)**

**summery : waktu kecil Sakura tersesat disebuah taman dan seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx membantunya laki-laki yang menolong Sakura memberi sebuah syal ke Sakura pindah dari SHS ke KHS,disekolah barunya ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bermata onyx,tapi...**

**Warning : Gaje,AU,TYPOS,OOC,DLL.**

**Don't like. . .**  
><strong>Don't read. . .<strong>

**~HAPPY READING~**

Sasuke tersungkur di trotoar jalan yang ia lewati, dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, dan kalau kau sentuh kulit putih pucatnya, kau akan merasakan kulit itu terasa dingin.

Itachi yang berlari di belakang Sasuke pun mempercepat larinya, karna melihat sang adik yang tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sai, yang terdengar panik.

Setelah sampai di tempat Sasuke ambruk atau pingsan, Sai langsung mengangkat kepala Sasuke dan membersihkan darah yang mengalir di bawah hidung Sasuke.

"Aniki! Cepat panggil Ambulance!" teriak Sai yang sangat panik.

Itachi tanpa menjawab teriakan Sai padanya langsung menelfon Ambulance.

Sekitar 15 menit mobil Ambulance datang dan membawa Sasuke dan ke-2 kakaknya tentu saja mendampinginya.

Di rumah Sakura, terlihat dia sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya (Sakura sudah mandi) dengan Sasori dan ibunya juga sedang ada di sana.

"Aniki, kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Sakura yang seperti mengintrogasi kakaknya.

"Tau apa?" tanya Sasori balik.

Rin hanya memandang ke-2 anaknya dengan tanda tanya memenuhi otaknya.

"Aniki tau kenapa bisa ke-3 Uchiha itu seperti tadikan?" tanya Sakura untuk lebih memperjelas Sasori.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku mau mandi dulu," jawab Sasori lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aniki bohong! Aniki pasti tau sesuatu!" teriak Sakura yang ikut bangkit berdiri.

Sasori tidak memperdulikan teriakan Sakura, dia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sakura, sudahlah." kata Rin menenangkan Sakura.

"Kaa-san..," kata Sakura menatap ibunya.

"Mungkin lain waktu kakakmu akan menceritakannya padamu," senyum Rin lembut.

"Mungkin. Aku ke kamar dulu kaa-san." kata Sakura pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Di rumah sakit, di depan ruang ICU terlihat kakak beradik yang memperlihatkan ekspresi kekhawatiran, walau mereka dari keturunan Uchiha.<p>

"Sasuke..," ucap Sai yang terus menerus menatap pintu ruang ICU.

'Sasuke, kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami kan?' kata hati Itachi, dan dia menatap Sai yang wajahnya jauh lebih menyiratkan kekhawatiran dari pada wajahnya yang masih terlihat datar tapi matanya terlihat sangat khawatir.

Mereka sudah menunggu sekitar 2 jam, dan akhirnya lampu ruang ICU pun telah mati, lalu keluarlah seorang dokter berambut pirang panjang diikat 2 ke belakang.

"Tsunade-san, bagaimana?" tanya Sai langsung menghampiri dokter yang dipanggil Tsunade itu.

"Untuk sekarang keadaanya tidak begitu buruk," kata dokter Tsunade.

"Apa kami boleh menemuinya?" tanya Itachi.

"Kami akan memindahkan Sasuke ke kamar inap dulu, setelah itu kalian boleh menemuinya." ujar Tsunade.

Dokter Tsunade adalah dokter yang sejak dulu dipercaya oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk merawat keluarga Uchiha yang sakit.

Di kamar inap rumah sakit, di sana ada 3 pemuda Uchiha, dan salah satu dari pemuda Uchiha itu tidak sadarkan diri, dia berbaring di sebuah kasur rumah sakit, dengan masker oksigen di wajahnya untuk membantunya bernafas.

"Aku akan menelfon tou-san dulu," ujar Itachi, lalu keluar kamar itu.

Sai hanya mengangguk, lalu memandang Sasuke yang tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak akan ikut dengan kaa-sankan? Kau akan tetap bersama kami teruskan?" tanya Sai pada kembarannya yang kemungkin tidak mendengarkan pertanyaannya itu.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapa pun lagi, jadi tolong... Kau harus kuat Sasuke." ucap Sai lagi, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Sasuke.

Klek!

Sai menoleh ke arah asal suara, dia melihat Itachi baru saja masuk ke kamar inap Sasuke.

Sai menatap Itachi, menunggu apa yang ingin Itachi katakan padanya.

"Tou-san akan ke sini, dia masih di perjalanan." kata Itachi.

Setelah Itachi mengatakan itu, pandanganan Sai kembali tertuju pada sosok adiknya yang tidak menunjukan gerakan 1 centi pun.

"Sai, kau lapar?" tanya Itachi, dia dan Sai memang belum makan apa pun, sejak mengetahui kalau Sasuke kabur dari rumah.

Sai menggeleng pelan, dia terlalu khawatir tentang keadaan Sasuke, sampai-sampai dia lupa akan rasa laparnya.

Suasana hening di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit itu, tidak ada yang berniat mencairkan suasana hening ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada suatu pergerakan dari si bungsu Uchiha yang tidak sadarkan diri, matanya mulai membuka secara pelan. Dan terlihat matanya tidak terbuka sepenuhnya. Dia terlihat pucat dan tatapannya terlihat sayu. Bungsu Uchiha ini tidak berminat membuka mulutnya, ia hanya menatap sekitar. Dia mencoba untuk memberontak saat melihat ke-2 kakaknya, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan sakit.

"Sasuke!" kata Sai yang kaget dan senang melihat sang adik telah sadar.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Sasuke," senyum Itachi mengembang.

Sasuke diam, tidak berminat menanggapi apa yang dikatakan kakak-kakaknya.

"Aku akan panggil dokter Tsunade," ujar Itachi lalu pergi.

Di kamar itu sekarang hanya ada Sai dan Sasuke, Sai tersenyum melihat Sasuke sudah membuka matanya walau pandangannya tidak tertuju padanya, melainkan tertuju ke luar jendela. Wajahnya masih tetap datar, tak memperdulikan Sai yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau lapar? Akan ku mintakan makan malam untukmu pada suster," tanya Sai yang masih tidak diperdulikan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak lapar tidak akan ku mintakan pada Suster. Oh ya, tou-san sebentar lagi akan datang," beri tau Sai pada Sasuke yang masih tetap saja diam.

Hening telah menghinggapi mereka lagi.

"Sasuke, kau merindukan kaa-san?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba dan membuat Sasuke agak membelalakan matanya, tapi langsung ia sembunyikan di balik wajah stoicnya.

"Kau pasti merindukannya ya? Aku juga, tapi... Kita harus bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak mungkin bisa merasakan kehangatan kaa-san lagi," ujar Sai tersenyum pedih.

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan kata-kata Sai, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Sai rasakan, tapi dia binggung harus bagaimana. Dia tidak tau.

"Tanggal 23 besok hari ulang tahun kita, apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke?" tanya Sai, dia tau Sasuke tidak akan menjawab apa yang ia katakan. "Kalau aku, apa ya?" kata Sai memasang pose berfikir.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar inap Sasuke kembali terbuka, dan memperlihatkan Itachi dan Tsunade yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini.

Tsunade langsung memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, dan yang diperiksa tidak melakukakan perlawanan, dia hanya diam.

"Sasuke, apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Tsunade untuk memastikan keadaan Sasuke, setelah memeriksa tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke diam saja, dia menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

"Itachi, Sai, apa kalian bisa ke luar? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke saja." ucap Tsunade tidak bermaksud mengusir ke-2 kakak Sasuke.

Itachi dan Sai pun menurut, mereka keluar ruangan itu. Saat membuka pintu kamar inap itu mereka ber-2 melihat ayah mereka baru saja sampai di sana.

"Tou-san sudah datang?" tanya Itachi untuk berbasa-basi.

"Hn, kenapa kalian keluar? Mana Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku pada ke-2 putranya.

"Tsunade-san sedang bicara dengannya." jawab Sai.

"Keadaanya bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Tadi kata Tsunade-san, keadaan Sasuke tidak begitu memburuk," jawab Sai lagi, dia menatap kearah ayahnya. "Tou-san, apa Sasuke benar-benar akan di kirim ke Jerman?" tanya Sai.

"Kalau itu membuatnya lebih baik, tidak ada pilihan lain." jawab Fugaku tegas.

"Menurutku, Sasuke tidak ingin pergi ke sana, dan... Tanggal 23 besok adalah ulang tahun kami, apa tou-san akan tetap mengirimnya ke Jerman besok!" kata Sai yang agak berteriak.

"Dia akan di kirim ke Jerman setelah acara ulang tahun kalian." ucap Fugaku tetap datar menanggapi teriakan Sai.

"Tou-san, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke kalau dia di kirim ke Jerman?" tanya Sai menundukan kepalanya.

"Sai, kau tau kalau Sasuke tetap di sini pasti... Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan. Kau tau itukan?" sekarang Itachi mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tau itu, tapi sama saja, Sasuke di sana juga tidak akan bertahan. Dia akan kesepian, di sini saja dia merasa kalau dia sendirian. Apa aniki tidak merasakan perasaan Sasuke setelah kematian kaa-san," kata Sai pelan.

"Sai, aku tidak tau apa yang kalian rasakan. Tapi untuk perasaan saat kematian kaa-san mungkin aku tau, tapi kita tidak harus terus-terusan terpuruk karna hal itu," ujar Itachi.

"Aniki, mungkin kita bisa sedikit melupakan saat kematian kaa-san, tapi mungkin sedikit pun tidak untuk Sasuke." ujar Sai tetap menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Kaa-san meninggalkan sesuatu yang membuatnya meninggal pada Sasuke, apa itu bisa Sasuke lupakan? Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan itu, hanya saat dia sudah tidak dapat membuka matanya lagi dia dapat melupakan itu." jawab Sai panjang.

"Kau memang benar," kali ini Itachi memandang pintu kamar inap Sasuke.

"Apa tou-san akan tetap mengirimnya ke Jerman?" tanya Sai pada Fugaku.

"Walau di sana dia merasa kesepian, tapi di sana bisa memperpanjang hidupnya." jawab Fugaku datar.

"Tou-san..," kata Sai menatap ayahnya penuh amarah, tapi dia tidak berani membantah ayahnya.

Beralih ke dalam kamar inap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Tsunade pada Sasuke yang terus terdiam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui keadaanmu?" kata Tsunade yang mulai naik darah.

"Sasuke, kau tau. Dulu ibumu tidak pernah menyerah untuk melawan penyakitnya, walau dia tau kalau umurnya tidak akan lama." kata Tsunade yang bercerita tentang Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. "Dia bicara padaku sebelum dia meninggal, dia berkata kalau kau harus tetap hidup dan kau harus tetap kuat." lanjutnya.

"Kaa-san juga bilang begitu padaku," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan mencoba bertahan dan kuat menghadapi penyakit ini?" tanya Tsunade tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap Tsunade dengan wajah datar. "Aku ingin, tapi...," kata Sasuke berhenti.

Tsunade diam menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kaa-san, aku... Merindukannya, aku rindu dengannya." lanjut Sasuke yang menutup matanya untuk menahan sesuatu agar tidak menetes.

"Kalau kau seperti ini kau akan mengecewakannya," kata Tsunade menatap Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku memang mengecewakan kaa-san, tapi kaa-san juga membuatku kecewa!" teriak Sasuke cukup keras, mampu terdengar sampai di koridor rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau kecewa padanya?" tanya Tsunade yang seperti mengintrogasi Sasuke supaya dia mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Yang pertama, kenapa kaa-san harus meninggalkanku secepat ini. Ke-2, kenapa kaa-san harus menurunkan penyakit ini padaku! Kenapa bukan Sai atau Itachi! Kenapa harus aku!" teriak Sasuke histeris, dia bangun dari tidurnya, dan itu membuat Tsunade harus menenangkannya. "Kenapa harus aku!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Ke-3 orang yang ada di luar pun langsung mendobrak pintu kamar itu. Mereka melihat Tsunade yang sedang menenangkan Sasuke yang mencoba melepaskan jarum infus yang ada di punggung tangan kirinya dan masker oksigen yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak 3 Uchiha lain yang berlari ke arah kasur yang di tiduri Sasuke. Mereka ikut membantu menenangkan Sasuke yang memberontak.

"Kenapa harus aku!" teriak Sasuke lagi, energinya lama-lama berkurang, dan dia mulai tenang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Tsunade-san?" tanya Sai yang masih memegangi sekitar pundak Sasuke.

Tsunade tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai, dia diam memandang nanar Sasuke. Lalu Tsunade mulai menyuntikan penenang pada tangan Sasuke, setelah itu ia pun mulai tertidur.

Ke-3 Uchiha di sana menatap Sasuke sedih, mereka melihat beberapa butir air mata menetes membasahi pipi mulus dengan memar yang belum sembuh di wajah Sasuke.

Hari ulang tahun si kembar Uchiha pun tiba, tapi di sekolah ke-3 keturunan Uchiha itu tidak terlihat semenjak 1 hari sebelum Ultah itu.

* * *

><p>Saat jam Istirahat.<p>

"Ino pig, kau tau ke mana ke-3 Uchiha itu?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang masih meminum minumannya.

"Tidak," jawab Ino pendek.

"Hari ini kan Ultah Sai-kun dan Sasuke-kun, kenapa mereka tidak berangkat?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mana aku tau Jidat, seharusnya kau tanya pada teman dekat mereka,"

"Ino Pig, kau ini kekasihnya Sai-kun kan? Seharusnya kau tau di mana kekasihmu sekarang!" kata Sakura agak membentak.

"Hey, dia tidak telfon atau mengirimiku email, mana aku tau di mana dia sekarang." ujar Ino tak kalah keras.

"A-Apa ka-kalian diberi Sai-kun undangan acara ultahnya?" Tanya Hinata untuk menenangkan ke-2 sahabatnya, untuk sebentar.

"Oh iya, aku dapat undangan ultah si kembar Uchiha, mereka mengirimnya lewat pos," kata Sakura menunjukkan undangan itu ke Hinata dan Ino.

"Tapi biasanya Sai-kun yang menyebarkan undangan itu, tapi kenapa lewat pos?" ujar Ino bertanya-tanya.

"Mu-mungkin acaranya le-lebih meriah dari tahun kemarin," kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Mungkin juga," kata Ino manggut-manggut.

"Aku mau tanya pada kalian," kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba serius.

"Tanya apa?" Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa Sasuke-kun dan keluarganya tidak akrab?" tanya Sakura melihat ke-2 sahabatnya secara bergantian.

"Aku tidak tau, menurutku mereka biasa. Mungkin kau melihat Sasuke-kun selalu menjauh dari Sai-kun dan Itachi-nii, jadi kau berpendapat mereka tidak akrabkan?"

"Mungkin karna itu juga, tapi kenapa malam itu Sasuke-kun harus lari saat melihat Sai-kun dan Itachi-nii?"

"Malam kapan?" tanya Ino yang tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura tanyakan.

"Malam saat kita membeli hadiah untuk Sai-kun dan Sasuke-kun,"

"Memang apa yang terjadi dan kenapa kau baru memberi tau kami sekarang?"

"Maaf, aku lupa." jawab Sakura, lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Mu-mungkin mereka se-sedang ada masalah," kata Hinata berpendapat.

"Sasori-nii tau masalah mereka, tapi dia tidak mau memberi taukannya padaku." kata Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya bertanda ia sebel dengan kakaknya.

"Haahhh, keluarga Uchiha memang rumit," ujar Ino menghela nafas.

"Pig, nanti malam kau jemput aku ya, Sasori-nii pasti akan datang ke ultah si kembar Uchiha dengan Dei-nee,"

"Baiklah, tapi kau yang terakhir, aku akan menjemput Hinata-chan dulu."

"Terserah kau saja,"

Bel tanda istirahat telah dibunyikan, mereka pun masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>*Skip time.<p>

* * *

><p>Malam sudah menampakan kegelapannya, malam yang dibilang tidak cukup baik untuk orang-orang keluar rumah. Tapi disalah satu rumah tengah diadakan pesta yang bisa dibilang sangat meriah dan yang datang ke pesta itu rata-rata dari keluarga menengah ke atas.<p>

Di dalam rumah Uchiha itu sungguh sangat elegan, dekorasi ruangan, perjamuan makanan, dan masih banyak yang membuat orang yang datang langsung membuka mulut mereka lebar.

Di sana ada Sai yang sudah sangat tampan dengan tuxedo yang ia pake. Itachi pun sama, tapi rambut panjangnya yang biasa ia ikat di bawah sekarang ia ikat ekor kuda.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sai, kau tambah tampan saja." kata seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, rekan bisnis ayahnya dan ayah dari Naruto teman dekat Sai.

"Terima kasih Minato-jiisan." kata Sai dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Sasuke tidak kelihatan, kemana dia?" tanya wanita berambut merah panjang yang ia gelung. Kushina Namikaze, ibu Naruto.

"Sasuke tidak bisa turun, karna...," Sai menghentikan ucapannya.

"Hem, kami tau, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya." kata Kushina dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Hem. Kushina-baasan, kenapa Naruto tidak bersama kalian?" tanya Sai juga tersenyum.

"Naruto tadi mau pergi sebentar,"

Sai hanya mengangguk lalu minta izin untuk menemui teman-teman.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata baru saja datang langsung disambut Itachi yang memang sedang ada di dekat pintu.

"Selamat malam nona-nona yang cantik," ucap Itachi yang menyambut 3 nona-nona ini, gayanya seperti pangeran menyambut putrinya. Yang diperlakukan begitu langsung memerah wajahnya dan yang paling parah adalah Hinata.

"Itachi-nii, mana Sai-kun?" tanya Ino yang sudah seperti semula.

"Wah, segitu cintanya sama Sai, kau sampai tidak terpesona denganku." kata Itachi tersenyum menggoda.

Wajah Ino kembali memerah. "Itachi-nii!" teriak Ino.

"Hahaha, maaf maaf. Kalau kau mau cari Sai, dia bersama Kiba di sana." tawa Itachi lalu menunjuk di mana Sai berada.

"Terima kasih Itachi-nii," kata Ino langsung berlari ke arah Sai. Sakura dan Hinata hanya diam, mengikuti Ino.

"Happy birthday Sai-kun," senyum Ino manis.

Sai hanya bisa membelalakan matanya menatap Ino yang malam ini terlihat cantik, dengan gaun berwarna putih selutut, rambutnya ia gerai dan di bagian bawahnya ia buat bergelombang, tak lupa di kakinya terpasang sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih.

"Kenapa lihatin aku terus Sai-kun?" tanya Ino yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Kau cantik Ino-chan," Kata Sai tersenyum lembut pada Ino, dan itu membuat Ino tambah blusing.

"Gombal. Oh ya, ini hadiah dari kami ber-3 untukmu dan Sasuke-kun," kata Ino, memberikan kantung kertas besar dan di dalamnya ada hadiah untuk Si kembar Uchiha.

"Terima kasih Ino-chan, lalu hadiah spesial darimu mana?" tanya Sai.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan kau katakan kalau kau lupa," ujar Sai cemberut.

Ino binggung harus lakuin apa agar Sai kembali tersenyum. Lalu Ino pun langsung mencium bibir Sai. Senyum Sai kembali mengembang di bibirnya. Wajah Ino langsung memerah lagi.

"Lihat, kau tidak lupa." kata Sai.

"Sai-kun!" teriak Ino memukul bahu Sai. Orangnya hanya cengengesan.

"SAIIII!" teriak sesorang dari arah pintu depan, dan terdengar dari suara cemprengnya itu adalah Naruto.

Orang-orang yang ada di sana langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu, dan...

Sebuah kerdus kado seukuran manusia berdiri di samping seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kemeja yang kancing atasnya ia buka.

"Na-Naruto...," kata Sai terbata.

"Sai, ayo buka sekarang," kata Naruto menarik Sai ke arah kardus kado besar itu.

Sai pun menurut, ia membuka kardus besar itu, dan...

Sebuah Teddy Bear seukuran manusia keluar dari kardus itu. Sai disandingkan di samping Teddy Bear itu dan...

Tinggi mereka sama.

Semua yang ada di sana tertawa, mereka melihat Teddy bear itu memakai pita di lehernya berwarna hitam, sedangkan warna bulu boneka itu hitam dan putih, sama seperti tuxedo yang Sai pakai.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sai dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. "Hahaha, kau memang manis kalau disandingkan di samping Teddy Bear ini," tawanya.

"Hahaha, terima kasih Naruto, kau memang teman yang baik," Sai ikut tertawa lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, berniat untuk menciumnya.

Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri, menyadari apa yang ingin Sai lakukan padanya. "Aku bukan yaoi!" teriaknya lalu berlari menjauh dari Sai.

Semua yang ada di sana tertawa menyaksikan adegan dadakan itu.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak terlihat di sini?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Da-dari dulu Sasuke-kun memang tidak pernah ikut merayakan ulang tahunnya," kata Hinata menatap orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Sakura hanya ber'oh', lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 malam, tapi pesta di kediaman Uchiha makin rame saja.

"Ino pig, kau tau toilet di rumah ini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang baru saja selesai berdansa dengan Sai.

"Kau kebelet ya?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, kau tau kan?"

"Hinata-chan tau toiletnya, kau bisa ajak dia. Aku masih ingin berdansa dengan Sai-kun,"

"Hinata-chan sedang berdansa dengan Naruto-kun, aku tidak enak mengganggu mereka," kata Sakura yang menahan kencingnya.

"Akan ku tunjukan tempatnya, kau ke sana sendiri bisakan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau lurus dari sini, kau nanti akan menemukan dapur, kau belok kiri. Nanti toiletnya terlihat, ingat jangan belok kanan, kalau kau belok kanan kau akan sampai di taman belakang rumah ini, mengerti?" jelas Ino pada Sakura yang cukup panjang.

Sakura kembali mengangguk, lalu dia berlari ke toilet.

Sekitar 10 menit Sakura di toilet, dia pun ke luar setelah sudah rapi semua. Saat Sakura berjalan menuju tempat pesta, dia tidak menemukan seorang pun di sana, pelayan pun tidak ada.

'Apa di rumah sebesar ini hanya mereka ber-3 yang menempati?' batin Sakura melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah itu.

Saat Sakura melewati dapur, dari jendela dia bisa melihat belakang rumah Uchiha yang sangat luas, dan di belakang rumah itu ada sebuah ayunan panjang(?), dan ada yang menaiki ayunan itu. Sosok pemuda dengan kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana levis pendek, sedang duduk di ayunan itu.

Sakura ingin berteriak, karna ia pikir itu adalah hantu. Tapi saat ia amati lebih lebih jeli, sosok itu adalah Uchiha lain yang sekarang seharusnya ada di pesta itu. Sakura berjalan ke luar dari dapur menuju belakang rumah itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura untuk memastikan, benar tidak dugaannya itu.

Orang yang di panggil menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"Kenapa tidak ikut merayakan ultahmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam, dia juga tidak menatap Sakura yang memperhatikannya.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Sakura lagi, tanpa persetujuan Sasuke. Sakura langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Di belakang rumah Uchiha itu sepi, hanya semilir angin malam yang terdengar mengesek pohon-pohon di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku ke sini ingin mengucapkan, Happy birthday Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura tersenyum menata Sasuke yang tidak membalas tatapannya, tangan Sakura berniat menjabat tangan Sasuke, tapi tidak dihiraukan tangan Sakura itu.

"Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri," kata Sasuke tetap dingin.

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu."

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu,"

"Kubilang aku akan menemanimu, aku tidak menerima penolakan,"

"Aku tidak perlu ditemani."

"Huh, kau itu sombong sekali!" kata Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

"Oh ya, ini." kata Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang tadi ia bawa.

Sasuke melihat benda apa yang Sakura berikan padanya.

"Kau akan kedinginan, pakailah." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke tetap diam, menerima perlakukan Sakura padanya.

"Kau ingat dengan Syal yang kau pakai sekarang ini?" tanya Sakura, dia berharap lebih soal ini.

"Tidak," itulah jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau bohongkan? Aku sudah berfikir tentang ini, kaulah orang yang dulu pernah memberi syal itu padaku." kata Sakura tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu,"

"Aku tau kau bohong, tolong jangan bohongi padaku!"

"Memang kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sasuke yang masih berekspresi datar.

"Ka-karna aku merasakan perasaan waktu itu, setiap aku ada di dekatmu," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menjadi pemilik syal ini?"

"Bukan menjadi, tapi itu kau,"

"Aku sudah mengatakan, dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku bukan pemilik syal ini,"

"Kau bohong!" teriak Sakura yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Memang dia sama denganku?"

"Dia mirip denganmu."

"Itu bisa saja Sai," kata Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Tidak, tolong... Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya."

"Ka-kau bohong," kata Sakura yang wajahnya sudah di tetesi butiran air matanya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lama, lalu tanpa minta persetujuan Sakura. Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura secara kasar. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa kaget dan air matanya mengalir lebih deras, dia mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke, tapi tangan besar Sasuke memegang pundah dan belakang kepala Sakura.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi memar Sasuke, dia pun langsung melepaskan ciuman yang dipaksakan dan menuntut itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks..," Sakura terisak, bibirnya terluka akibat ciuman dari Sasuke barusan.

Rintik air hujan mulai di rasakan ke-2 mahkluk yang ada di belakang kediaman Uchiha itu. Sakura yang merasa kecewa pada Sasuke pun langsung berlari ke dalam rumah itu, dia berniat langsung pulang setelah ke luar dari rumah Uchiha.

Sasuke melihat kepergian Sakura, dia melepas syal yang tadi Sakura pasangkan di lehernya. Ditatapnya Syal berwarna putih itu, dan di ujung syal itu ada huruf **'SU'**. Sasuke tau apa arti huruf itu.

Rintik air dari langit mulai banyak dan menjadi hujan, Sasuke yang di atasnya tanpa perlindungan pun di hujani rintik air itu. Dia tidak berminat meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang, dia malah tidur meringkuk di ayunan yang tadi ia dan Sakura duduki, dengan tetap memegang syal putih pemberian Sakura tadi.

Di dalam rumah Uchiha, Ino yang sedang berdansa dengan Sai, melihat Sakura berlari ke luar dengan air mata membasahi pipinya. Ino langsung melepaskan tangan Sai yang tadi melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai yang binggung di buat Ino.

"Err.. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," kata Ino tersenyum. 'Ada apa dengan Sakura?' batinnya. Ino dan Sai kembali melanjutkan dansanya.

Sekitar pukul 01.00 malam, pesta ultah si kembar Uchiha usai. Di sana hanya ada Sai dan Itachi yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Tadi lucu sekali, tak ku sangka kau akan mendapat hadiah boneka, hahaha," tawa Itachi.

"Aku juga tidak kepikiran, Naruto aneh-aneh saja. Hahaha," Sai juga ikut tertawa.

"Lalu apa yang paling kau suka dari semua hadiah itu? Pasti hadiah yang di berikan Ino-chan kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu itu yang pertama,"

"Memang dia memberi apa?"

"Ino-chan memberi 2 sweter untukku dan Sasuke, tapi dia memberi hadiah spesial untukku tadi." kata Sai dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Aku tau, tadi aku melihatnya. Selain itu apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku belum membuka semuanya, tapi aku suka hadiah dari Hinata-chan,"

"Memang apa yang Hinata-chan berikan padamu?" tanya Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dia memberiku lukisan karya **'Jim Hodges'**, judulnya** 'Mona D, Mary and Me'**. Aku tidak tau dari mana Hinata mendapatkannya, tapi aku sedang mencarinya, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karna aku tidak usah mencarinya lagi," senyum Sai mengembang dan sangat lebar.

"Kau sudah membuka dari siapa saja?"

"Naruto, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Kiba, lalu dari teman-teman tou-san."

"Apa kiba memberimu sepatu hak tinggi?" canda Itachi.

"Hay, aniki kira aku cewek, dia memberi sepatu bola. Agar aku masuk ke tim bolanya lagi,"

"Hahaha, ku kira hak tinggi, hahaha, lalu Sakura apa?"

"Dia memberia jam tangan, lihat." kata Sai memperlihatkan sebuah jam tangan berwarna 'pink' dan di tengah jarum jam itu ada gambar hello kittynya. Itachi memandangnya sebentar, lalu...

"Hahahahaha." tawa Itachi keras, dia sampai memegangi perutnya melihat itu. Sai sweatdrop melihat kakaknya yang OOC.

"Sudah tertawanya aniki?" tanya Sai setelah Itachi berhenti tertawa.

"Haha, ma-maaf, soalnya lucu." kata Itachi mengelap air matanya yang tadi ikut menetes.

"Oh ya, mana Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

"Sebelum pesta dimulai, aku melihatnya sudah tidur," jawab Itachi.

"Aku akan mengantarkan hadiahnya, aniki bantu aku ya."

Itachi mengangguk, mereka menuju kamar Sasuke. Saat sudah sampai di depan kamar Sasuke, Sai mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia pun langsung membuka pintu itu. Tidak terkunci? Tumben. Itu yang ada di pikiran ke-2 kakak Sasuke, mereka saling memandang.

Setelah mereka masuk, mereka tidak menemukan sang pemilik kamar. Hadiah yang di bawa ke-2 Uchiha itu langsung di letakkan di kasur di kamar itu, lalu mencari pemilik kamar.

"Mungkin di beranda," kata Sai yang berjalan ke beranda.

"Malam ini dingin dan ditambah hujan turun, mana mungkin Sasuke ada di sana kan?" kata Itachi menanggapi Sai.

"Kan cuma perkiraan," saat Sai sampai di beranda, dia tidak menemukan siapa pun, tapi dia terkejut dengan apa yang matanya lihat di taman belakang rumahnya. "SASUKE!" teriaknya. Itachi binggung melihat Sai yang langsung berlari ke luar kamar. Itachi mau tak mau pun mengikuti Sai.

Saat mereka sampai di belakang rumah, mereka langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke, tanpa memperdulikan pakaian mereka akan basah, tapi saat melihat Sasuke yang meringkuk di ayunan, mereka tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Wajah Sasuke sudah sangat pucat dan bibirnya membiru, matanya terpejam. Yang membuat ke-2 Uchiha itu kaget sebenarnya darah yang ke luar dari hidung dan mulut sang adik.

Dengan sigap, Itachi mengendong Sasuke di punggungnya.

Mereka berlari menuju garasi mobil, dan membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

**..TBC..**

* * *

><p>HWAAAHHH!<br>Saya update chap 7. . .

Saya coba update secepat yang saya bisa,., kelamaan gak? Moga ja gak ya. .

Sudah panjangkah? Atau lebih di panjangin?

=**Jim Hodges** : pelukis asal New York.  
>=<strong>Mona D, Mary and Me<strong> : karya **Jim Hodge**s yang dibeli oleh Daniel Radcliffe saat ultahnya yang ke-18 (Sai n Sasu di sini ultah yang ke-18 juga), tapi sebenarnya lukisan itu sudah di janjikan oleh seorang kolektor, karena kolektor itu pengemar Harry Potter, jadi Daniel pun di perbolehkan membeli lukisan itu. (saya ambil penjelasan di atas dari sebuah majalah, ada yang pernah membacanya? N Maaf kalo ada kesalahan saat menulisnya.)

Karna banyak yang penasaran ma penyakitnya Sasu, saya akan memberi tahukan di sini. . .  
>=Sasu menderita penyakit Hemofilia n untuk penjelasannya akan ada di chap selanjutnya, tapi kalau masih penasaran bisa buka di Google. N yang dah tau penyakit tu pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasu.<p>

mungkin hanya segitu penjelasan yang bisa saya berikan,.,

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah RnR n setia menunggu fic saya nich. . .

Untuk yang review, saya balez lewat PM ja ya. .

Maukah anda sekalian menyempatkan me-review fic saya nich?


	8. Chapter 8

**Onyx and White shawl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H.**

**Ganre : Hurt/comfort & Romance.  
><strong>

**Rate : T(may be)**

**summery : waktu kecil Sakura tersesat disebuah taman dan seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx membantunya laki-laki yang menolong Sakura memberi sebuah syal ke Sakura pindah dari SHS ke KHS,disekolah barunya ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bermata onyx,tapi...**

**Warning : Gaje,AU,TYPOS,OOC,DLL.**

**Don't like. . .**  
><strong>Don't read. . .<strong>

**~HAPPY READING~**

Di rumah sakit konoha center, dini hari ini, Sai dan Itachi tidak henti-hentinya diam. Mereka duduk, lalu berdiri, kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir. Kegiatan itu mereka lakukan sampai beberapa jam, dan mereka berhenti saat pintu ruang ICU dibuka.

Mereka langsung berlari ke arah pintu ruang ICU itu, menemui orang yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tsunade-san...," ucap Sai, tapi langsung dipotong Tsunade.

"Sangat buruk," katanya.

"A... Apa maksud sangat buruk?" tanya Itachi, menatap lekat wajah Tsunade.

"Keadaan Sasuke sangat buruk saat ini, dia belum melewati masa kritisnya. Jadi kalian tidak diperbolehkan untuk menemuinya, dia tidak akan di pindahkan ke kamar," jelas Tsunade.

Ke-2 Uchiha yang ada di sana pun hanya bisa diam. Mereka binggung harus mengatakan apa di saat keadaan seperti ini. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan kalau adik mereka yang ada di balik pintu itu sedang berjuang untuk mempertahankan nyawanya yang bisa saja hilang dalam sekejap.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, ini sudah sangat larut. Kalian butuh tidur, dan biar kami yang menjaga Sasuke." titah Tsunade.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap di sini. Aku akan menunggu sampai Sasuke sadar," kata Sai mantap.

"Lihat tubuh kalian, kalian basah kuyup. Kalian bisa sakit kalau tidak ganti baju, dan ku lihat stamina kalian juga sedikit. Kalian pulang dan istirahat!" kata Tsunade tegas.

"Aku tidak perduli, aku hanya ingin menemani Sasuke." ujar Sai tak kalah tegas.

"Mungkin Tsunade-san benar Sai, kita harus pulang dan istirahat. Kita juga manusia yang membutuhkan istirahat." sekarang Itachi yang membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau aniki mau pulang, pulang saja. Aku tetap akan di sini," kata Sai mantap.

"Sai, kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Sasuke sudah begini, lalu di tambah kau juga? Itu akan membuat tou-san sedih," kata Itachi untuk membujuk adiknya yang keras kepala ini.

"Tou-san tidak akan pernah merasa sedih, dia lebih mementingkan egonya dibanding dengan apa yang kami rasakan," ujar Sai tidak menatap Itachi yang tengah menatapnya.

Di koridor rumah sakit ini sekarang terasa hening. Tidak ada suara apa pun yang terdengar di telinga 3 orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang ICU itu.

"Sai, jangan keras kepala. Pulanglah, kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke atau dia sudah sadar, aku akan langsung menghubungimu," kata Tsunade mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau aku pulang, perasaanku tidak enak," ujar Sai pelan.

"Baiklah," kata Itachi, lalu...

DUKK!

Sai pun roboh, Itachi langsung membopong Sai di punggungnya. Sai pingsang karna tengkuknya dipukul Itachi cukup keras.

"Maaf Sai, kalau tidak dibeginikan kau akan terus keras kepala," kata Itachi.

"Pulanglah," kata Tsunade tersenyum.

"Tsunade-san, kami titip Sasuke." kata Itachi, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, di KHS. Banyak siswa siswi yang baru saja sampai di sekolah itu. Salah satunya sakura yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan penampilan yang cukup, hancur. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang agak bengkak, wajah kusut, rambut acak-acakan, dan penampilan yang kucel.<p>

Ino dan Hinata yang melihat penampilan Sakura tak mampu mengalihkan keterkejutannya. Mereka langsung mendekat ke arah Sakura berada.

"Jidat, kau kenapa? Hancur sekali," kata Ino di depan Sakura.

"Diam kau, Pig!" kata Sakura sinis.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, bi-bibirmu kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang melihat luka di bibir Sakura.

"Iya, kenapa itu?" tanya Ino yang menunjuk bibir Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau ke kelas." kata Sakura melangkah meninggalkan ke-2 temannya yang agak binggung dengan sifat Sakura.

"Kenapa anak itu?" tanya Ino pada Hinata yang juga bertanya-tanya tentang itu.

Di kelas. Sakura menengelamkan wajahnya pada tas yang ia letakkan di mejanya.

Hinata yang baru masuk kelas melihat itu menambah kebinggungannya, ia pun duduk di bangkunya tanpa suara.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata pelan dan gugup.

"Apa!" bentak Sakura pada Hinata yang sekarang merasa ketakutan.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan..," ucap Hinata gemetar ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf Hinata-chan, aku kira siapa. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lebih lembut.

"Ka-kau ada masalah?" tanya Hinata yang masih ketakutan.

"Mungkin. Aku merasa binggung saja,"

"Ka-kau boleh cerita ke aku, ka-kalau kau mau," kata Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Mungkin tidak untuk sekarang, aku hanya ingin sendiri," katanya.

"Ba-baiklah," kata Hinata masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Jam pelajaran telah di mulai dan keadaan kelas menjadi hening, hanya suara guru yang terdengar. Di kelas di mana Sakura berada, di sana tidak terlihat Sai duduk di bangkunya. Tidak terlihat keturunan Uchiha di sekolah itu. Tidak 1 pun.

* * *

><p>Maison Uchiha. Sai baru saja ke luar dari kamarnya, tergesah-gesah. Dia terlihat sangat tergesah-gesah menuruni tangga, tujuannya hanya 1, mencari anikinya.<p>

Di ruang makan, di sana ada Itachi makan sendirian. Fugaku kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tidak terlihat di mana pun, di maison Uchiha itu.

"Aniki!" teriak Sai, dan orang yang di panggil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara Sai.

"Selamat pagi, Sai." sapa Itachi dengan senyum selamat paginya.

"Aniki tadi malam membuatku pingsan, lalu siapa yang menjaga Sasuke!" kata Sai masih berteriak.

"Tou-san baru saja berangkat ke rumah sakit," ucap Itachi lalu meminum minuman yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi tadi malam tidak ada yang menjaga Sasuke?" tanya Sai duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Tsunade-san yang menjaga Sasuke, kau tenang saja. Dan tadi Tsunade-san telfon, katanya keadaan Sasuke sudah melewati masa kritis,"

"Apa Sasuke sudah sadar?" tanya Sai masih tetap menatap Itachi lekat.

"Belum, walau keadaanya sudah melewati masa kritis, Tsunade-san tidak tau kapan Sasuke akan sadar," kata Itachi merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit," ucap Sai langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Itachi hanya memandang Sai pergi berlalu dari hadapannya, lalu dia juga pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap ke rumah sakit juga.

* * *

><p>Sakura keluar dari kelasnya setelah semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.<p>

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Sakura berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya itu. Dia berniat pulang sendirian, karena tadi kakaknya (Sasori) akan pergi dengan Deidara, kekasih kakaknya.

Pandangan Sakura sekali-kali melihat keluar jendela, dia melihat bukan dirinya saja yang belum pulang. Tapi juga pemuda berrambut merah dan ada tato 'ai' di pelipisnya.

"Dia kan temannya Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Masa bodoh." katanya lagi entah pada siapa. Tapi saat Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya, sepasang mata biru pucat tengah menatapnya. Terlihat dia baru saja mengambil bola yang ia mainkan tadi, yang mengelinding ke arah Sakura di balik dinding dan jendela.

Sakura yang merasa ada yang mengawasi langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang sedang menatapnya.

Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa menit.

"Ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang merasa risih di lihatin terus seperti itu.

"Tidak, kenapa belum pulang?" sekarang anak bertato 'ai' yang bertanya, sebut saja Gaara.

"Aku baru mau pulang," jawab Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara.

"Baiklah, jaa.." kata Gaara meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura lagi.

"Hn?"

"A... Aku mau tanya," kata Sakura agak gugup, atau mungkin malu.

"Kemari," kata Gaara menyuruh Sakura ke luar dari gedung sekolah.

"Sebentar," ucap Sakura berlari menuju pintu depan dan ke samping gedung sekolah, untuk menemui Gaara yang ada di lapangan basket samping gedung.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Gaara setelah Sakura sudah duduk di sebelahnya, di bawah ring.

"A.. Aku mau tanya tentang Sai-kun, kenapa dia tidak berangkat?" tanya Sakura, dan menurut Gaara ini pertanyaan bodoh.

"Kuberi tau sesuatu padamu. Pertama, aku bukan teman dekat Sai. Ke-2, aku tidak sekelas dengannya. Dan, kenapa kau menanyakan Sai padaku, kalau kau menanyakan Sasuke mungkin itu agak wajar. Atau kau sebenarnya ingin tau tentang Sasuke, bukan Sai?" kata Gaara yang terdengar menceramahi Sakura.

"Untuk apa aku tau tentang Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Itu biasa menurutku kalau kau menanyakannya, karna banyak yang menanyakannya padaku," kata Gaara tetap datar.

"Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi, aku mau pulang, sudah sore," ujar Sakura, lalu berdiri.

"Dia sering main bersamaku di sini setelah pulang sekolah," ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara yang tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berteman dengannya dari kecil," kata Gaara masih tersenyum.

Sakura diam menunggu apa yang akan Gaara katakan lagi.

"Dulu dia tidak seperti itu, dia tetap tersenyum walau Tuhan menakdirkannya seperti itu," sekarang senyum Gaara terlihat miris, menginggat apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa yang Gaara katakan.

"Kau akan tau cepat atau lambat. Oh ya, tadi kau mau pulangkan? Ayo bareng aku," ajak Gaara berdiri dari duduknya.

Sakura diam, dia mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang Gaara katakan padanya.

"Halo, masih adakah orang di sana?" tanya Gaara yang mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Eh? Tidak lucu Gaara-kun," pekik Sakura yang cemberut.

"Salah kau cemberut, ayo ku antar kau pulang," ujar Gaara berjalan duluan.

"Kau mau mengantarku?" tanya Sakura untuk memastikan, dan dia berjalan mengikuti Gaara.

"Hn, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa sih,"

"Siapa yang bilang tidak mau?"

"Kau,"

"Kapan aku bilang tidak mau?"

"Lihat, kau sudah mengatakannya 2 kali," kata Gaara yang menahan tertawanya.

"Akh! Capek bicara denganmu," Sakura memekik frustasi.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda," tawa Gaara yang terus berjalan menuju parkiran yang di ikuti Sakura.

"Menyebalkan," kata Sakura masih cemberut.

"Oh ya, apa kekasihmu itu agresif sekali? Sampai bibirmu terluka begitu?" tanya Gaara tanpa memandang Sakura.

Sakura diam, dia tidak mau mengatakan kalau teman Gaaralah yang membuat bibir Sakura terluka begitu.

"Maaf, itu bukan hak ku untuk tau tentang hal pribadimu,"

"Tidak apa," kata Sakura lirih, mungkin tidak dapat Gaara dengar.

Mereka sampai di parkiran sekolah, lalu Gaara mengantar Sakura sampai rumahnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn, aku pulang dulu."

"Jaa," Sakura melambaikan tangannya saat Gaara menjauh dari rumahnya. Setelah itu Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Satu minggu berlalu, tidak ada kabar dari 3 keturunan Uchiha. Mungkin yang mengetahui kejadian di dalam keluarga Uchiha menutup informasi itu.<p>

Ino yang berstatus kekasih Sai pun tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Naruto dan Kiba yang juga teman dekat Sai pun hanya bisa angkat bahu. Sedangkan Gaara, teman dan sahabat sejak kecil Sasuke tidak mau buka mulut tentang informasi yang menyangkut Uchiha.

"Sebenarnya ke mana sih Uchiha-Uchiha itu? Aku kangen dengan Sai-kun," ucap Ino di kantin sambil meminum jusnya.

"I-iya, mereka tidak ada ka-kabar sedikit pun," kata Hinata gugup dan sedih.

Sakura? Dia hanya diam di samping Hinata. Sakura tidak mau bicara tentang Uchiha lagi, dia sudah benci dengan yang namanya Uchiha.

"Jidat, beri pendapat dong," kata Ino yang di tanggapi lirikan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Uchiha," ujar Sakura datar.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Baik, ku katakan sekarang. Aku BENCI dengan semua yang namanya Uchiha!" teriak Sakura menekankan kata benci, dan itu membuat semua yang ada di kantin menatapnya binggung.

Ino dan Hinata pun sama binggungnya dengan orang yang ada di kantin itu.

"Lupakan! Aku mau ke kelas," kata Sakura mengibaskan tangannya sekali lalu beranjak ke kelasnya.

* * *

><p>Rumah Sakit Konoha Center. Sai dan Itachi sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar inap Sasuke. Mereka hanya diam menunggu Sasuke sadar. Ya, Sasuke sudah satu minggu ini tidak sadarkan diri.<p>

"Aku cari minum dulu," ujar Itachi beranjak dari sofa.

Sai menganggung pelan.

Keadaan kamar inap Sasuke kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung Sasuke dan nafas pelan Sasuke yang terhalang masker oksigen di hidung sampai mulut.

"Sa.. Sa.. Ku..," suara yang sangat pelan dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sai beranjak dari duduknya menuju ranjam yang di tiduri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya. "Sasuke?" ujar Sai yang merasa agak kecewa karena Sasuke belum membuka matanya.

"Sa.. Ku.. Ra..," igau Sasuke lagi dan sekarang mampu di dengar Sai dengan jelas.

"Sakura?" tanya Sai yang agak binggung. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat pucat.

Perlahan mata onyx Sasuke terbuka, dia melihat Sai sedang menatapnya.

Dua pasang Onyx bertemu.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau sadar?" tanya Sai langsung tersenyum senang.

Sasuke masih memandang Sai yang langsung berlari ke luar kamar inap Sasuke itu.

Beberapa menit Sai datang dengan Tsunade di sampingnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Tsunade setelah memeriksa Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tatapan kosong yang menghiasi wajah pucat Sasuke. Dia memandang ke-2 orang yang ada di sampingnya hampa.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarku?" tanya Tsunade menghilangkan ekspresi senangnya.

Tapi tetap tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Dia merasa tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya, yang sekarang ingin berteriak.

"Sasuke, katakan sesuatu," pinta Tsunade.

Sasuke masih saja diam, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Tapi tidak untuk berbicara, melainkan untuk membantu paru-parunya memperoleh udara lebih. Walau dia sudah menggunakan masker oksigen, tapi tetap saja paru-parunya membutuhkan lebih.

"Sasuke, kau ingin bertemu Sakura?" sekarang Sai yang ikut berbicara.

"Sa.. Ku.. Ra..," kata Sasuke seperti tadi igauannya.

"Aku akan memintanya ke sini," ujar Sai yang bermaksud meninggalkan kamar inap itu.

"Ti.. Dak," ucap Sasuke pelan, tapi mampu Sai dengar. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari kamar itu.

"Keadaan Sasuke sudah lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya, aku akan ke ruanganku, kalau butuh aku, kau bisa memanggilku," kata Tsunade, lalu pergi.

Sai menatap Sasuke yang menatap kosong langit-langit kamar itu.

"Sasuke, kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Sai untuk lebih rileks.

"S.. Sya.. L..," kata Sasuke agak serak, mengingat sudah 1 minggu ini tengorokannya tidak di aliri air.

"Syal?" Sai binggung dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Maksudmu syal putih ini?" kata Sai mengambil syal putih yang ada di meja sebelah ranjam Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap syal itu, tatapan bersalah terlihat di mata onyxnya yang agak sayu itu.

"Kau ingin memakai syal ini?" tanya Sai, mencoba menebak apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, mungkin itu 'iya', batin Sai.

Dengan hati-hati ia memakaikan Syal itu pada leher Sasuke.

"Sudah, kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Sai tersenyum lembut.

"Aku.. Mau.. Tidur," ujar Sasuke, dia pun memejamkan matanya.

Sai berjalan menuju sofa yang tadi ia duduki bersama Itachi. Dan tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, 'Apa Sasuke menyukai Sakura-chan?' batinnya. Tiba-tiba Sai menginggat sesuatu.

Klek!

Pintu kamar inap Sasuke terbuka dan memperlihatkan Itachi yang membawa kantung plastik putih di tangannya.

"Ini," kata Itachi menyodorkan minuman kaleng ke Sai.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sai menerima minuman kaleng yang Itachi berikan.

Untuk beberapa saat, menjadi hening. Tapi langsung di cairkan oleh Sai. "Barusan Sasuke sadar," katanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi yang terdengar sangat senang.

"Hn, tapi dia langsung tertidur lagi,"

"Syukurlah," kata Itachi bernafas lega.

Sai diam, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya ia pikirkan sekarang ini.

* * *

><p>Malam di kediaman Hatake. Setelah makan malam Sasori langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Selama kurang lebih 1 minggu ini ia menjaga jarak dengan Sakura. Tapi sekarang Sakura langsung mengikuti Sasori yang berjalan ke lantai atas.<p>

"Aniki, kenapa akhir-akhir ini menghindariku?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat marah.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa menghindarimu," jawab Sasori datar.

"Ah, aku tau. Aniki menghindar dariku karna aniki tau sesuatu tentang Uchiha kan? Karna aku kemare-kemaren bertanya terus tentang Uchiha," ucap Sakura meletakkan ke-2 tangannya di pinggang.

"Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Uchiha? Kalau pun aku tau, aku tidak akan memberi taukan padamu baka imouto," kata Itachi tetap datar dan menyentil hidung Sakura, tangan kirinya ia letakkan di pinggangnya.

"Aniki!" teriak Sakura, dan ke-2 orang tua mereka pun langsung menuju asal teriakan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi pada ke-2 anaknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa tou-san, aku ke kamar dulu." kata Sasori meninggalkan keluargannya.

"Kenapa berteriak Sakura?" tanya Rin di samping putrinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kaa-san, kalau gitu aku ke kamar dulu. Oyasumi tou-san, kaa-san." ucap Sakura lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Kakashi pada istrinya yang sedang menatapnya.

"Mungkin masalah anak muda, aku mau menyelesaikan cuci piringnya," ucap Rin meninggalkan Kakashi sendiri di ujung tangga.

"Ya, mungkin." katanya entah pada siapa.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke Rumah sakit Sasuke dirawat.<p>

Terlihat Fugaku dan ke-2 putranya menemani Sasuke yang sekarang sedang tertidur.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya Fugaku yang tumben sekali bertanya duluan.

"Tadi sore kami sudah makan roti, jadi masih kenyang." jawab Itachi.

"Tou-san, sebelum ultah kami. Kata tou-san akan membawa Sasuke ke Jerman kenapa tidak jadi?" tanya Sai.

"Keadaan Sasuke waktu itu tidak mampu menempuh perjalanan jauh, tapi sekarang, karena dia sudah sadar. Besok dia akan langsung di kirim ke Jerman," jelas Fugaku.

Sai merasa bahwa ayahnya ini tidak memiliki perasaan. Kenapa ayahnya selalu mementingkan egonya, tidak melihat keadaan Sasuke yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Sai ingin sekali membentak atau memukul wajah ayahnya yang selalu datar itu, tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena dia masih menghormati ayahnya.

"Tou-san, keadaan Sasuke belum kembali sepenuhnya. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya bagaimana?" tanya Sai yang sedang mengendalikan emosinya.

"Sasuke akan tetap ke Jerman besok, sekarang tou-san ingin mengurus ke pergian Sasuke ke Jerman." kata Fugaku, setelah itu meninggalkan ke-3 putranya.

Sekitar jam 3 pagi. Suara orang batuk membangunkan 2 orang yang telah terbuai alam mimpi.

Saat ke-2 orang yang baru bangun itu, mereka melihat adiknya sedang membekap mulutnya, terlihat di dagu sang Uchiha bungsu itu mengalir cairan merah. Masker oksigen sudah menghilang dari wajahnya. Wajahnya pun terlihat pucat. Ke-2 kakaknya langsung menghampiri sang adik yang kemungkinan besar kumat.

"Aku akan panggil Tsunade-san," kata Itachi panik, dia langsung berlari menuju ruangan Tsunade.

"Sasuke, ku mohon bertahanlah. Aniki sedang memanggil Tsunade-san." kata Sai yang miris melihat wajah pucat Sasuke yang tidak berhenti terbatuk. Dan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya pun menetes ke syal berwarna putih yang ia kenakan.

"Sa.. Ku.. Ra.., uhuk uhuk," kata Sasuke lirih dan terbatuk.

"Sakura? Apa kau menyukai Sakura-chan, Sasuke?" tanya Sai tidak di tanggapi Sasuke yang sekarang sudah agak reda batuknya.

"Aku akan menyuruh Sakura-chan ke sini..," ucap Sai, tapi langsung dipotong Sasuke.

"Ti.. Dak, ja.. Jangan.." kata Sasuke lirih, dan dia pun memutahkan darah lagi dan itu membuat syal yang ia kenakan ternodai oleh darahnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sai yang cukup kaget. "Aniki, kumohon cepatlah," pinta Sai.

Orang yang memanggil Tsunade telah datang dengan tergesah-gesah. Tsunade dan suster-suster yang bertugas malam langsung memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

Sai dan Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir.

Sai tak sanggup untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke pun keluar kamar itu, dia berniat menghubungi seseorang.

"Sai, mau kemana?" tanya Itachi yang melihat adiknya berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar.

"Aku ingin telfon seseorang," jawab Sai, dan seterusnya Itachi yang ada di dalam kamar bersama petugas rumah Sakit.

Di koridor rumah sakit itu, terlihat Sai sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Kumohon angkatlah," kata Sai yang mondar mandir. Sebenarnya Sai tau, kemungkinannya kecil telfon itu di angkat oleh orang yang sejak tadi ia hubungi, menginggat sekarang jam 3 pagi.

Satu jam berlalu, Tsunade dan para suster sudah membuat Sasuke terlelap lagi. Sai masuk ke dalam kamar inap itu, dia sudah satu jam mencoba menghubungi orang 'itu', tapi tetap tidak di angkat-angkat.

"Kau sudah menelfonnya?" tanya Itachi pada Sai yang ada di sampingnya.

Sai mengeleng.

"Itachi, Sai..," kata Tsunade menatap 2 pemuda dihadapannya.

"Apa ini buruk?" tanya Sai menatap Sasuke.

"Keadaan Sasuke sama seperti Mikoto, tepatnya 3 hari sebelum Mikoto meninggal," kata Tsunade juga menatap Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke...," ucap Sai tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak tau,"

"Sasuke," kata Itachi menatap wajah pucat Sasuke, dan ia tidak mampu menyembuyikan rasa takut dan khawatirnya.

"Sekarang biarkan dia beristirahat. Aku permisi dulu," ujar Tsunade.

Sai dan Itachi mengangguk. Lalu mereka kembali menatap miris wajah Sasuke yang pucat, rambut yang setiap harinya selalu rontok lebih banyak dari orang normal, dan kulit yang hanya membungkus tulang tanpa daging.

Mereka berdua tak mampu berkata apa-apa melihat sang adik yang di takdirkan memiliki penyaki itu.

Mereka tak mampu berbuat apa-apa di saat sang adik mungkin akan menyusul sang ibu kesisi-NYA.

* * *

><p>Pagi telah datang, langit berwarna biru cerah tanpa ada sedikit pun yang menghalangi, awan pun tidak ada.<p>

Sai hari ini berangkat sekolah, dia duduk di bangkunya menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Sebelum pelajaran di mulai, orang yang Sai tunggu datang bersama temannya.

"Sakura-chan, saat istirahat. Aku ingin bicara," kata Sai pada orang itu.

Sakura tidak mengindahkan apa yang Sai katakan barusan, dia lebih memilih untuk bicara dengan Hinata.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, Sai-kun mengajakmu bicara," kata Hinata menunjuk Sai.

"Biarkan Saja, pelajaran mau di mulai, sebaiknya dengarkan." itulah yang Sakura katakan.

Pelajaran di mulai, tidak ada yang bicara.

Sampai pulang sekolah, Sakura selalu menghindari Sai. Sai binggung dengan sikap Sakura setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

Para murid sudah keluar kelas, Sakura dan Hinata juga berjalan keluar kelas untuk bisa pulang ke rumah mereka.

Saat di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi, Sai langsung menghadang Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aku mau bicara," kata Sai tanpa tersenyum, wajahnya datar seperti para Uchiha yang lainnya.

"Tolong minggir Sai-kun, kau menghalangi jalan kami," ujar Sakura dingin.

"Hinata-chan, bisa kau tinggalkan kami?" pinta Sai pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, dia pergi meninggalkan mahkluk beda gender itu di koridor sekolah yang hanya ada mereka bertiga.

Sakura tidak menatap mata Onyx Sai yang menatapnya lurus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura masih sinis.

"Sekarang ikut aku," kata Sai menarik tangan kanan Sakura yang sedang berusaha memberontak.

"Lepaskan Sai-kun, ternyata tidak berangkat sekolah selama ini kau sedang merubah sikapmu seperti Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura.

Sai diam saja, dia tetap menyeret paksa Sakura.

"Lepaskan!"

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau memberontak?" tanya Sai tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Jelas aku ingin lepas dari cengkramanmu yang membuat lenganku memerah!"

Sai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tangan Sakura.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sakura.

Drett Drett Drett

Handphone di saku celana Sai bergetar.

"Ya?" kata Sai setelah menempelkan handphone ke telinganya.

'Sai, cepat ke rumah sakit, Sasuke!' teriak Itachi di seberang telefon.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" kata Sai yang menjadi panik.

'Dia masuk ruang ICU, keadaannya memburuk, nanti ku jelaskan, kau cepatlah ke sini,'

"Baik," lalu sambungan telefon itu pun terputus. "Sakura-chan, ku mohon ikutlah denganku," pinta Sai pada Sakura yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Rumah sakit, Sasuke kritis." kata Sai menyimpulkan apa kata Itachi tadi.

"Memang dia kenapa? Saat melihatnya, Dia terlihat baik," ucap Sakura tanpa mengubah nada suaranya.

"Dia sakit, kumohon padamu. Temuilah Sasuke, aku tau dari Ino-chan kalau kau membenci keluarga Uchiha, tapi sekarang kumohon padamu Sakura-chan," ujar Sai yang berlutut di depan Sakura, dan air matanya pun ikut terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau memohon seperti ini padaku?"

"Sasuke selalu mengigaukanmu, saat dia tidak sadar 1 minggu ini, dan aku tau. Kau sedang mencari anak kecil yang memberimu syal putih itukan? Aku tau anak itu. Dia adalah Sasuke, selama ini yang kau cari adalah Sasukekan?" ujar Sai menatap Sakura dari bawah.

"Aku tidak mencari anak itu lagi, maaf, aku harus pulang." kata Sakura yang merasa bersalah tentang ini.

"Sakura-chan, kumohom padamu. Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan pernah melihatmu untuk selamanya, jadi kumohon. Biarkan Sasuke melihatmu untuk kali ini saja, ada yang ingin dia katakan padamu!" teriak Sai yang air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

Di tikungan koridor itu, Ino tengah menyaksikan pemandangan yang menurutnya tidak biasa itu. Dia pertama kalinya melihat Sai dan memohon seperti itu.

"Sai-kun..," ujarnya lirih.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya mendengar apa yang Sai katakan.

"Kumohon. Aku pertama kalinya melihat Sasuke yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, kumohon Sakura-chan, temui Sasuke."

"Jidat, ternyata kau egois. Aku menyesal mengenalmu," kata Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sakura diam.

"Ino-chan..," ucap Sai lirih.

"Aku memang baru mengenalmu Jidat, tapi aku tau dari matamu kalau kau menyukai Sasuke-kunkan. Kau bisa membohongi kami semua dan dirimu, tapi matamu tidak," kata Ino yang terdengar sinis.

"Kau tidak tau apa pun tentangku Pig," ujar Sakura tak kalah sinis.

"Jidat, apa hatimu sudah beku? Padahal ada seseorang yang kemungkinat tidak akan melihat hari esok ingin melihatmu?"

Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Jidat, kau..," kata Ino terpotong oleh suara Sakura.

"Baik, aku akan ikut Sai-kun." ujar Sakura.

* * *

><p>Mereka bertiga sampai di rumah sakit Center setelah menempuh perjalanan 15 menit.<p>

Saat sampai di kamar rawat Sasuke. Sakura yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar itu, dia melihat Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri. Hatinya merasa sangat bersalah, kenapa ia tidak dari tadi melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii, Sasuke sudah membaik?" tanya Sai yang di sampingnya ada Ino.

Itachi mengeleng.

Sai merasa apa yang Sasuke rasakan menjalar ke tubuhnya. "Kenapa bisa begini?"

"Sasuke tadi kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya, dan Sasuke di rongsen, dan di kepalanya di temukan pendarahan yang kemungkinan besar akibat pukulan keras, dan di kaki kanannya terdapat memar yang cukup membuatnya tidak mungkin bisa berjalan lagi, dan akibat jarum infusnya yang waktu itu dia tarik, sekarang menjadi memar. Itu bisa membuatnya tidak akan mungkin bisa melihat hari esok, itu yang Tsunade-san katakan tadi," jelas Itachi.

Mereka yang ada di sana menatap miris Sasuke yang tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun," tanya Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara atau menjawab apa yang Sakura tanyakan.

"Hemofilia, itu yang Sasuke derita." jawab Sai.

Keadaan kembali hening.

Sasuke membuka matanya, di melihat saudara-saudaranya, Ino, dan...

"Sa.. Ku.. Ra..," ucap Sasuke yang mampu membuat 4 orang di sana langsung menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura mendekat pada Sasuke dan ia baru sadar kalau Sasuke mengenakan syal yang selama ini ada padanya.

"Ma.. af," ucap Sasuke terbata.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Apa yang membuatmu minta maaf padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Malam itu, aku.. Telah berbuat.. Hal yang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan.. Dan membuatmu.. Menangis," kata Sasuke panjang dan terputus-putus.

"Lupakan hal itu, jangan kau ingat. Aku sudah melupakannya." kata Sakura dengan tersenyum pedih.

"Sa.. Kura, kemarikan.. Telingamu," pinta Sasuke.

Sakura menurut dan sesuatu tengah Sasuke bisikkan, hanya mereka berdua dan tuhan yang tau (+ Author).

Sakura terlihat tidak memberontak, dia hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Sakura datang lagi ke rumah Sakit yang merawat Sasuke. Dia datang karena permintaan Sasuke kemarin.<p>

Saat Sakura masuk ke kamar rawat Sasuke, di sana hanya ada Sasuke seorang, Sakura agak binggung.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Kau datang?" Sasuke tersenyum dan mampu membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

"I.. Iya, ada apa kau menyuruhku ke sini Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura agak gugup.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar langsung memerah wajahnya sampai ke telinganya.

Sakura binggung harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya dia mau, tapi dia juga takut. Mengingat ciuman pertama kalinya dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Sasuke sedih.

"Bo.. Boleh," ujar Sakura pelan dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

Sasuke tidak menunggu lama lagi. Dia mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut, berbeda dengan pertama dia mencium Sakura. Tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggang Sakura.

Ciuman itu selesai saat Sakura sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Sakura, mau kau temani aku jalan-jalan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dengan senang hati.

"Kalau gitu aku akan bicara ke suster dulu," kata Sakura beranjak pergi dari samping Sasuke. Tapi tangan kurus Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak usah, tadi aku sudah bicara kalau aku akan pergi denganmu," ujar Sasuke, dan setelah itu mereka pergi keluar perkarangan rumah Sakit.

* * *

><p>Mereka sampai di taman, tempat pertama mereka bertemu. Dan di samping taman itu ada sebuah danau yang airnya sangat jernih. Pohon-pohon tertiup angin yang sangat sejuk untuk hari ini.<p>

Sakura berjalan sambil mendorong kursi roda yang Sasuke duduki.

"Sampai," kata Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di samping danau itu.

"Aku senang kita dapat bertemu lagi," kata Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

"Aku juga senang, ku harap kita tidak akan berpisah lagi," Sakura juga tersenyum, tanpa melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum sedih.

"Bisa bantu aku turun dari kursi roda ini?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura dengan senang hati membantu Sasuke turun dari kursi rodanya dan duduk di bawah pohon besar yang ada di sana.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Ich werde dich immer lieben Sakura, für immer.**(1)**" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura binggung, menatap Sasuke.

"Apa itu artinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh aku tidur di bahumu?" katanya.

"Itu tadi artinya?"

Sasuke tersenyum, dia memejamkan matanya dan tidur di bahu Sakura, itu yang Sakura tau. Tapi tidak, Sasuke sekarang sudah tidur untuk selamanya, tidak akan membuka matanya lagi.

Beberapa saat Sakura mencoba membangunkan Sasuke, tapi tidak ada respon. Sekarang Sakura tau apa maksud Sasuke tidur di bahunya. Dia akan tidur selamanya.

Sakura mencoba mengambil Handphone yang ada di saku baju bawahnya, tapi tidak ketemu. Dia menyadari kalau handphonenya pasti di ambil Sasuke saat mereka ciuman di rumah sakit tadi.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura bergetar. Air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya. "Kita tidak akan bertemu, kau tadi kenapa diam saja.. Hiks hiks," sekarang terdengar isakan Sakura.

Tak jauh dari mereka. Ayah dan ke-2 kakak Sasuke tengah menyaksikan itu. Sai melihat itu menangis di pelukan Ino yang ada di sampingnya.

Fugaku seakan melihat bayangan istrinya tengah mengelus kepala Sasuke lembut.

Itachi, dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, dia berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi sedihnya. Tapi ia tidak mampu. Yang terlihat sekarang ia membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan kirinya.

Dan Sasuke sekarang telah bersama ibu yang selalu ia sayangi.

**..The End..**

**(1)**. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Sakura. Selamanya.

* * *

><p>Ohayyo Minna,.,<br>saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya telah mengecewakan semuanya. Saya telah buat Sasukenya mati.*_amaterasu Sasuke.

Seperti janji saya kemaren, saya akan memberi tau Hemofilia : penyakit keturunan (di fic nich, Sasuke menderita Hemfli karna keturunan dari Mikoto. Ibunya) dan proses pembekuan darahnya tu sulit. N kalo terluka pasti sembuhnya lama, walau tu luka tergores sedikit. Kalo mendapat benturan di kepala akan mengakibatkan pendarahan otak dan akan menyebabkan kematin.( hnya nich ja z, kalau mo tau lebih lanjut bisa bku di google, sya hanya tau tu ja. Dan maaf kalau salah._ hehehe).

Saya membuat cerita nich karna terinpirasi teman saya yang mengidap Hemfli.  
>Setiap dia kehujanan pasti langsung mimisan dan 1 minggu dia tidak berangkat sekolah. Dan pernah dia mutah darah di sekolah sampai baju osis bagian depannya berwarna merah.(saya berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu teman).<p>

Oh ya, untuk Saxon yang muncul di chap awal tu saya salah menulis namanya, sebenarnya namanya bukan Saxon tapi Sakon. Maafkan saya salah penulisan itu.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang dah review fic nich :  
><strong>#Winterblossom Concrit Team.<strong>

**#4ntk4-ch4n.**

**#Yue HeartPhilia.**

**#Sky Pea_chan.**  
><strong>#Skyzhe Kenzo.<strong>

**#Just Ana.**

**#Blue Sakuchan.**

**#Ma Simba.**

**#Uchiha Eky-Chan.**

**#Winter-Blossom Cherry.**

**#Kazuma B'Tomat.**

maaf jika saya salah tulis nama senpai semua...**  
><strong>

N semua yang dah bersedia baca dari chap petama sampai akhir.

Sebenarnya saya beberapa hari ini drop dan down, karena saya da masalah keluarga dan saya dapat nilai 30. . Bayangkan minna 30! KYAAA!  
>Sumpah saya tidak semangat karna tu, dan saya kesekolah pun tidak semangat, rasanya. Mungkin lebay z. .<p>

Sya tidak mau curcol lebih lama. .  
>Maaf atas kesalahan selama ini. .<br>Sya undur diri dan silakan yang bersedia review..


End file.
